Fairy Tail's Legend
by 0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0
Summary: The re-write of Fairy Tail's Legend-The Prophecy Reborn. Woke up in the middle of Forest with no memories, the only things Naruto remembered was his name and his magic, he was found by master Makarov one years later and brought him back to the Guild and he became a mage of Fairy Tail. There, while enjoying a life as a mage, he begin to discover his mysterious past... NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail's Legend **_

_**Chapter1:**_

_**Welcome to Fairy Tail**_

Fiore, a permanently neutral nation, boasted a population of almost seventeen million citizens. It was a country filled with magic.

Magic was the main form of combat utilized by mages, and magic was bought and sold all throughout the world. In the past people who could use magic began appearing. They called themselves mages.

Throughout the ages, mages congregated to form guilds, to take jobs and to render their services for monetary reward. There was countless guilds formed in Fiore; however, there was a guild which was located in Magnolia Town. They had acquired a legendary status amongst the other guilds. It was accredited to how the guild members worked and the monstrous strength behind each member.

Their name was Fairy Tail. Whether it be the past, the present or the future they were going to engrave themselves into the mythos of Fiore.

Little did they know that a fateful meeting between Makarov Dreyar and a young boy was going to change everything.

Makarov, the third master of the Guild Fairy Tail, as usual, got back from the meeting of the Magic Council. Like before, they had berated him about the destruction that his members left in their wake. The brat did it again: the wanton destruction of a whole town, theft of clothing; in Gray's case, careless destruction of property . . . the problems went on and on. In his hands Makarov held a bag filled to the brim with complaints from the Magic Council.

Like he cared about the damage anyway.

Sure, the brats destroyed a lot of things and caused him a lot of trouble, but if they didn't do it then they weren't mages of Fairy tail. Mages of Fairy Tail never took in consideration their surroundings, never worried about the watchful eyes or reprimands of government officials, never withheld themselves to serve righteous justice; that was the way of the Fairy Tail's mages.

But if they could cut him some slack by destroying less towns and buildings Makarov would be grateful.

Makarov currently was in Era, the town that served as the Magic Council's headquarters and was ready to return to Magnolia by train when he heard a scream and the explosion from the nearby bank. Makarov knew instantly that there was a bank robbery which was perpetrated by dark mages, because who was stupid enough to rob a bank in the town of the Magic council' headquarters. Besides, he could feel the aura of dark magic radiating from the bank.

He had to interfere now if the robbers took hostages; in addition, the Rune Knights had yet to show up. Makarov quickly ran to the bank and tried to find some way to break in and take down the robbers, but he was instantly pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a small boy with blond hair sneak into the building without anyone noticing.

Immediately catching up to the blond, Makarov stood behind him; Makarov heard the boy mutter, "Those thieves! Robbing a bank in broad daylight in the middle of Era. They have hostages so where are the Rune Knights? Forget it, it will be too late by then, I need to rescue them!"

The master of Fairy Tail eyes widen in surprise this boy, no older than fourteen, had just declared that he will rescue the hostages who were currently in the hands of the robbers. While the boy's speech was very brave for someone his age, Makarov had no idea how the boy could rescue them unless he was a well trained Mage.

Makarov tried to sense the boy's magical power and was surprised by what he felt. The boy had a massive reserve of magical power, something Makarov had never felt from someone so young before.

Makarov smiled and decided to other assistance in the young lad's endeavor. He coughed into his hand, making the boy jump up in surprise and who quickly turned back to face the person. Makarov looked the boy up and down, he was scrawny and looked like hadn't eaten anything in a while. But his eyes, his blue eyes showed so much warmness in them. It made the master only want to help him even more.

"Uh, who are you mister?" the boy asked politely, too politely making Makarov smile. The boy seems to have manners too.

"That is not important now, the more pressing matter at hand is we need to rescue the hostages and subdue the thieves!" Makarov said, smiling at the surprised look on the blonde's face, "Don't worry my boy I look like a fragile old man, but I'm a mage and I will help you!"

"Really? Thanks ojii-san!" the boy's eyes shone with happiness and they refixed themselves back to the bank door. Peaking inside from the frame, he turned to Makarov, "Okay ojii-san, I need you to do exactly as I say. There are ten of them, the robbers, and I have a plan to take them down without endangering everybody. It goes something like this . . ."

Makarov listened carefully and his eyes widen in contemplation and astonishment, but nonetheless he found the boy's plan quite clever.

* * *

Inside the bank, everyone except for the hostages were standing with sick grins on their faces. The hostages were on their knees with hands behind their heads.

"This is too easy boss!" a thief shouted from behind the staff table, he was holding a bag full of money and priceless jewelry.

"Heh!" the boss smirked with pride, they had succeed in robing the bank and no one could stop them from running away, not if the pursuers wanted a few headless or unidentified bodies. They had hired a group of dark mages to help the rob the bank more smoothly. The price wasn't low, but worth it considering how much money they had stolen.

Suddenly, every thieves' head snapped up when they saw the door slowly open a little. They were battle ready; a few dark mages moved behind the hostages poised to kill a few of them to prove they were serious.

But their eyes quickly turned clouded with lust when a busty blonde walked into the bank wearing a tank top which exposed her navel and the upper half of her D-cup breasts which left little to the imagination. She was wearing a very short skirt, high-stockings with high-heels and had a very beautiful, very alluring face.

The blonde's appearance froze the dark mages and robbers on spot.

The boss quickly made his way to the blonde with the most charming smile he could muster. Everyone was too focused on the girl to see a small figure slowly sneak its way from the window to behind a dark mage who standing behind the hostages.

"Hello beautiful, going somewhere?"

"Oh, the weather is too hot outside and I decided to come in here to cool my body down!" The blonde girl smiles seductively, opening a button from her tank top and making the thief's eyes widen more with lust. He inched closer to her to take a full view of her big breasts, "But I didn't know there were so many gentlemen in here!"

"Let me help you my lady!" the nearest thief shouted lasciviously and tried to reach out for her but was instantly stopped by one of the mages.

"Hey she is mine .. Get lost asshole!"

"What kinda nonsense are you spouting? I talked to her first so she's mine!"

All at once, the mages and robbers broke down into a fight trying vainly to catch the attention of the busty girl. The girl in question looked up and flashed the other a seductive wink; blood began slowly dripping out of their noses, but everything around them suddenly turned blank as a chop from a hand struck them in the back of the neck.

"Okay boys!" The girl smiled brightly, a magic circle appeared under her feet, making the others look at her in shock, "I think this little trick is over now!"

A puff of smoke instantly covered her and before they knew it a small blond haired boy jumped out and punched a mage in the face sending him flying due to the incredible power behind the punch. Another mage tried to use his magic, but the boy caught his hand with a very strong grip. He raised his legs to kick another robber, who was running straight at him with a knife in hand, in the legs and making him fall down to the ground. Pulling his hand hard, the boy sent the mage he was holding to him and delivered a powerful uppercut to the mage's navel and knocked him out cold instantly.

The boss of the robbers turned back to shout for the mages who were guarding the hostages, but his eyes turned wide in shock when he saw all of them were out cold, and a small old man standing protectively in front of the hostages, staring at him with stern eyes.

With no other choice, he took out his gun and pointed to the kid with an evil grin on his face and hoped that the old man would let him go. But when he turned to look at the boy he never noticed a magic circle appear above his head and an exact copy of the blond jump out and punch hard in the back of his head knocking the boss out cold immediately.

When the thieves were all down, Makarov helped the boy bring the hostages outside and handed the thieves and dark mages to the proper authorities, the Rune Knights, who were trying to think how to rescue the hostages and take down the Dark Mages. To say they were bamboozled was an understatement.

After receiving expressions of gratitude from the Hostages, Makarov invited the blond boy for a meal. His earlier assessment was spot on, the boy hadn't eaten anything for two days.

However, what amazed him was despite being hungry for two days, the boy still punched a full grown man and sent him flying and then he preceded to take down the other without breaking a sweat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy answered brightly when Makarov asked for his name "What's your name ojii-san?"

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail!" the master smiled to the Naruto, whose mouth dropped in astonishment.

" You are master of Fairy Tail? Wow, no wonder you can take down those dark mages with such speed!" his eyes shone brightly, which made the master chuckle a little.

"Say… my boy, what guild are you from?"

"Uh, I'm not a mage yet ojii-san!" Makarov seemed surprised so the boy wasn't an mage yet then he could ask him to join his guild, but first…

"Naruto, why don't you join a Guild, with that magic and strength alone, any guild would want a very potential mage like you to join them?"

Naruto just smiled sadly.

"I think I'm not worthy enough to join a guild, ojii-san. The truth is I even don't know who are my parents or my past. All I remember when I woke up one year ago in the nearby forest was my name Naruto Uzumaki. Ojii-san, I have stolen food, clothes, supplies… everything to stay alive. I beat those thieves but I am a thief myself. Ojii-san I . . ."

"Enough Naruto!" Makarov cut off his speech and smiled warmly at the boy, "You have done nothing wrong, you just wanted to stay alive and there was nothing wrong with that. Everyone from my Guild has similar past like you Naruto. We were homeless orphans… but when we were a Fairy, we considered everyone as our family and help each other to come through everything. Naruto don't live with the past, what you need is to be ready for the future!"

"Ojii-san!" Naruto's eyes watered a little, but he quickly wiped it away "Thank you!"

"Don't worry my boy!" Makarov smiled warmly and asked him the question. "Naruto, would you like to join my Guild, to join Fairy Tail?"

" Really, can I?" Naruto eyes lit up with excitement and engulfed the small man into a tearful hug, "Thank you Ji-san… thank you very much, I've finally found somewhere I can belong!"

" Hahaha… you sure are a strong one, Naruto," Makarov patted his shoulder, the boy's arms were really strong, now he know why the thieves couldn't stand a chance against him. When Naruto pulled away, Makarov pointed to the food in front of them and said sternly, "Now eat up… you don't want to die from starvation before you meet your family do you."

"Hai ojii-san!" Naruto grinned widely and quickly dug into his food with Makarov.

* * *

"Welcome to Magnolia, Naruto!"

Makarov said with pride when Naruto and he stepped out of the train station to the street of Magnolia town, the town that housed the strongest Guild, Fairy Tail. Naruto had read about this town in a Sorcerer Magazine. That was how he learned about Fairy Tail, one of the most powerful Guilds in all Fiore. Magnolia has a population of sixty thousand inhabitants and was located in the southeastern part of Fiore.

As expected from the master of Fairy Tail everywhere he went people instantly recognized him and greeted Makarov with smiles. They didn't seem so surprised about the blond haired boy walking beside the Master. And even some people waved to him too.

"This is it Naruto. Welcome to Fairy Tail," Makarov proudly said and pointed to the building in front of them, the building of the guild, Fairy Tail.

But Naruto was quickly being pulled out of amazement by the sound of fighting and screaming inside the Guild.

"Uh, ojii-san, Is that normal?" He had heard that Fairy Tail was a very destructive guild which had the habit of destroying everything on their missions. But fighting with each other inside of their Guild? These people were crazy.

"Sadly, yes Naruto," Makarov scowled and pushed the door open revealing the royal battle occurring in the guild lunch hall. Everyone was attacking each other, they even used their magic to fight. Chair, tables and beer bottles were flying everywhere. The tables and chair that remained on the floor had been completely shattered into piece by the violent outbreak of violence.

"Ah, welcome back Master!" a person with a strange hairstyle waved at the Guild master before being kicked in the stomach. The person flew to the middle of the fight, the eye of the storm, where fire and ice were flying everywhere.

"YOU FOOLS!" after accruing stress from the magic council, the master finally snapped and used Titan magic to transform himself into a giant and roared. The fight stopped instantly and everyone looked at the master. They noticed a kid standing beside him.

The master reverted back to his normal size and motioned Naruto to follow him which the boy quickly obeyed. Makarov jumped onto the bar and pulled out the written paper complaints from the Magic Council.

"Again, you fools brought me a lot of trouble!" he scowled a little before smiling brightly and the paper in his hand shattered in a thousand pieces, "But who cares anyway? Let's welcome the newest, latest member of our guild, Naruto Uzumaki!" Makarov brought his hands together above his head. The guild's members began cheering loudly in excitement; Naruto judged his fellow mages with a tepid eye they were going to be family now. Naruto grinned at their infectious exuberance; he hadn't expected such a warm welcoming, "NOW, LET'S PARTY!"

After receiving his Guild mark, which was orange in color on the back of his right hand from the master, Naruto had been pulled by the hand by a short white haired girl to the table filled with kids around his age.

"Sit down Naruto-nii!" The white haired girl pushed him down to the chair and then sat down in her own seat near a pink haired boy wearing a scarf, "Let's introduce ourselves shall we? I will go first, my name is Lisanna Strauss; my main magic is Take-over: Animal Soul."

"I will go next," a brown haired girl said holding a cup of beer in her hands. Naruto wondered if was of age to drink it or not, "Cana Alberona, a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun! My forte of magic is Card Magic."

"Me me me me me, Next!" the pink haired boy raised his hand in excitement, "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!" Natsu's type of magic interested Naruto; the pink haired boy must be powerful.

"My name is Ezra Scarlet," a red haired girl said calmly with a small smile, she has brown eyes but Naruto had a feeling that her right eye wasn't normal. She was wearing an armored chest plate and a long skirt with a sword by her hip, "I specialize in Re-quip: The Knight."

"Mirajane Strauss," declared the scariest person in Naruto opinion, who was looking directly at him, her face adorned with a mean scowl, "and my magic is none of your business!" she finished with a 'hmm' and turned her head in a different direction.

"Uh, Okay!" Naruto forced out a smile, within two minutes he had already made an enemy.

"Don't mind her Naruto-san!" Ezra glared at Mirajane, "a bitch like her clearly doesn't have any manners at all!"

"What do you just said, tin can?" Mira turned her head to Erza with a murderous glare.

"What I said is true you old hag!"

"Pettanko!"

"Guys stop!" Lisanna quickly interrupted in an attempt to diffuse the ticking time bomb before them. Before another fight broke out between the two, "Let's continue."

" Gray Fulbuster," the nearly naked black haired boy brought out his hand, "Hello Naruto!"

"Hello Gray, but why are you half-naked?" Naruto asked confused, Gray looked back at his body with a horrified expression and ran off to find his clothes as Natsu broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry about him," a petite girl with shoulder length blue haired smile at Naruto, "I'm Levy McGarden. My main magic is Letter Magic: Solid Script." The two boys behind her introduced themselves as Jet and Droy, the two boys along with Levy form Team Shadows Gear.

"The name is Elfman Strauss!" the massive man sitting beside Mirajane smiled at him "My manly magic is Take-over: Beast Arms!"

"Hello everyone," Naruto greeted them with a grin, but didn't feel confident due to Mirajane's evil glare.

"YOSH… NARUTO, LET'S FIGHT!" Natsu roared with excitement and jumped onto Naruto, but Ezra grabbed his scarf and pulled him back. She punched him on the head.

She reprimanded him, "Idiot don't start fight with our new member!"

"Blondie!" Mira roughly stood up and the guild went silent immediately, "I challenge you to a spar, how about that?"

"OHHH!" The guild members minus Makarov, Naruto and the rest of the younger generation chorused. Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Fairy Tail, who had one of the most highest potential for S-Class mage trial this year had just challenged the new kid who didn't look like much and looked like he could be taken down by a single punched.

"Uh, why should I fight you?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

"Because you don't look like much to me!" Mirajane said mockingly which made Naruto eyebrows twitch violently, "You're so thin and pasty that a single punch would incapacitate you for a week. So I'm challenging you to see what you got, Blondie!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto stood up and stared directly into Mira's eyes. His glare matched hers inch for inch, "I will make you to eat those words!"

"Like hell you can!" Mirajane laughed loudly and jumped out of her chair, "Meet me at the training ground!" And went out the door.

"What's wrong with that girl anyway?" Naruto muttered before he followed; the others quickly stood up and followed the boy. This fight will be very interesting and they couldn't miss a fight like this. Makarov glanced at Naruto and followed the others hoping that Naruto was still strong enough to spar with Mira, one of the strongest mages in her generation.

Up on the second floor, a seventeen year old boy looked down at the Guild together with his team known as the Raijinshuu. Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar and the only S-Class mage of the younger generation at the moment, kept a close eye on Naruto. He could feel a massive amount magical power hidden within the other blonde. Standing up, he motions to his team to follow him. This fight would be very interesting.

At the training ground, Naruto and Mirajane were faced off against each other. With a smirk the white head girl, Mirajane, matched the scowl on Naruto's face. What bothered him the most was people looking down on him, especially proud girl like Mirajane. And he will make her think twice before challenge him next time.

The other members had gathered around them at a safe distance and watched two competitors with excitement on their faces. And their eyes turned wide when Laxus and his Raijinshuu came out and found their own spots far from the rest of the Guild. They observed the stand off with curiosity.

"You have one minute to prepare Blondie!" Mirajane smirked at the blond in front of him, but quickly looked away with a small blush on her face when he stared directly into her eyes with those deep, captivating cerulean eyes, "What's up with that guy looking at me like that. Is he crushing on me or something?'

Naruto's thoughts were completely different from Mirajane's; he is carefully scrutinizing Mirajane while trying to find out what her power is. Naruto remembered Elfman's and Lisanna's magic, the two of them had the same Take-over Magic but were different types. And if Mirajane had the same magic then he would be in big trouble, because Naruto didn't know what creature she had taken over. But with that girl's personality he hoped that it wasn't a demon or something akin to that.

"Are you two ready?" Makarov asked out loud and received nods from both side, "Now let's begin!"

Instantly, Mira ran as fast as she could holding out her fist to punch Naruto and hoping that the punch will catch him off guard. However, the blonde already saw it and shook his head to the side. Bringing his arms up, he clamped her hand between stopping any further movements from the white haired girl.

'_So strong… what is this guy!_'

Mira tried to free her hand, but Naruto grip was too strong for her. With no other choice, Mira used her magic to transform her hand into a green demonic looking arm with scales and sharp nails. Naruto eyes widen in surprise, he was right, this girl had taken over a demon. His gripped loosen a little; Mira smirked and pulled back her hand while simultaneously punching Naruto in the gut with the other. He was sent flying.

The everyone's eyes minus Makarov, Laxus and his team eyes widen in horror; they didn't think Mira would go that far to defeat Naruto. It could easily put him into the infirmary for a month with that punch of hers. Ezra was ready to shout at her rival, but Makarov held out his hand to stop her.

She immediately understood why because Naruto's flying body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before anyone could ask where he was, the ground underneath Mira cracked, and Naruto jumped out of it. An uppercut to the white hair girl in the chin sent her airborne where she rolled a few times in the air before falling to the ground.

She had been lucky because she saw the ground underneath her broeak and transformed the skin below her skin into her demon form. But she had felt the force behind that punch, it was like being hit by Ezra at her full strength without the demon skin to help her.

"Ready for more?" Naruto smirking held out his hand balled into a fist.

"Don't get so cocky Blondie! That was a lucky shot!" Mira scowled and surged forward; she flared her wings out. Her flight ability would give her the advantage over Naruto.

But no matter how she tried she couldn't land a single hit on Naruto, and when she did hit him he just blocked it with his hand. He didn't seem to be affected by her demon strength at all. Luckily for Mira she had the advantage of flying.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, Naruto ran to the nearest tree and shocked everyone when his feet stuck to the tree like glue. He continued to run up the tree and when he thought it was high enough Naruto twisted his body while increasing the magic at his feet. It created a powerful pushed for him to jump to Mira; the tree was completely torn apart by his power.

Mira was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Naruto fly at her like a bullet. Before the demon could react, Naruto had already grabbed her collar and punched her right in the face before maneuvering his body behind Mira and restraining her wings to stop her from flying. Naruto flipped them upside down so that their heads were facing the ground before spinning them like a whirlwind. Before his head connected to the ground, Naruto released Mira and rolled to the side so Mira was the only one whose head contacted to the ground.

A pile of smoke quickly covered the place where Mira's head contacted to the ground. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock there was no doubt the new boy was very powerful; he defeated Mira without breaking a sweat. Natsu was looking at Naruto in excitement and was ready to challenge him when the fight with Mirajane was done.

But before Naruto could do something more, a blur shot out from the smoke of dust and charged straight at him. Naruto jumped to aside to avoid Mira, now completely demonic looking. In such state, her eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew longer with a dark thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier and her ears enlarge extending backwards and gain pointed edges bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes had also changed, with any attire she might have been donning was replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs which is open on the front and the back exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has light-colored edges, taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck with a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching high-heeled thigh-high boots which were decorated with lighter motifs on their upper parts. They took on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards at the front of her legs and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet.

"This is my Magic, **_Take-over: Satan Soul!_**" Mira's voice deeper and more demonic than normal, but the smirk on her face never changed, "Now… prepare yourself, Blondie!" she charged at Naruto with blinding speed.

"So… I had been right about you had taken over a demon!" Naruto grinned, his bangs shadowed his eyes and he jumped to aside to avoid Mirajane.

Mirajane suddenly feel her inner demon react to something inside her and turned her head back to Naruto; her eye's widen in shock like everyone at the training ground.

The ground beneath Naruto began to crack by a violent force Naruto exuded. His nails began to sharper, his blond haired grew wild, his whisker marks became darker. Red magical energy began to appear around Naruto and slowly form a giant red fox.

"GRRRAAAHHHHHH!" Even though Mira knows that was just her imagination, the fox's red eyes seem to look directly at her with a foxy grin. Mira legs instantly felt very weak under Naruto's power, something wasn't right.

Outside the battle, some of the mages were already affected by the blond; Naruto's power continued to rise, making it hard for everyone to breath under the pressure.

" Master … is that a form of Take-over too?" Ezra asked the master, she was one of the only ones who weren't affected by Naruto's power.

"Maybe, Erza… maybe!" The master muttered under his breath, even though this power was really great and it definitely had demonic origins, Makarov didn't feel any evil in the boy's power. It was very different from Mirajane's demons.

The red energy began to disappear and Naruto looked up, making Mirajane gasp in surprise, because the blue eyes of his were gone, and had been replaced by crimson slitted eyes. Naruto smirked a little revealing his sharpened teeth.

"Come and get me, little demon!" Naruto said with a deep voice; this was the second time someone had forced him to use this power. However, this fight with Mirajane will be a great opportunity to test what he could do with this form.

Mira suddenly feels a strange feeling between her legs, but quickly brushed it aside and flew to Naruto and punched him in the face. Mira eyes widen when her fist passed through him harmlessly.

Before she knew how, Naruto reappeared above her and slammed his hand with a blue magical orb swirling at an incredible speed into her back. Mira became close friends with the ground beneath them.

"_**Rasengan**_!" Naruto said loudly and continue to grind the orb to Mira's back, and when he completely passed through her demon's skin Mira began to scream out in pain. And as quick as possible, Naruto deactivated the Rasengan and his demon mode disappeared. Mirajane Satan Soul also disappeared when she tried picked herself up.

"Damn it… what was that magic?" Mira felt a hand on her waist and looked up to see Naruto was helping her to stand up and put her hand around his shoulder.

" That was my _**Rasengan!**_" Naruto smile to her " I don't know what kind of magic it was, but all I know is my energy swirled with great speed and formed into a ball of energy with enough destructive power to destroy even a building with it!"

"You are very strong aren't you Blondie?

"What's up with the Blondie anyway, I have a name you know?"

As Naruto and Mira continue to walk to them, the members of the Guild who smiled brightly ,began to clap their hands and cheered loudly for Naruto when the master declared him the winner of the fight. Laxus and the Raijinshuu stood up and went back to the building, with a smirks in their faces. Laxus looked back at the other blond, he had proven that his strength worthy to become a member of the Raijinshuu and the future of Fairy Tail.

'Uzumaki Naruto . . . I will make you join us!'

* * *

When everyone returned back to the hall to continue they celebrated. The younger generation had decided to sit with each other again. They were very impressed with Naruto's power which could make him one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail in the near future, but Naruto just shrugged his shoulder saying that he would use his power to protect everyone he cared about not make a name for himself which impressed the older generation greatly.

Natsu had challenged Naruto when he just got back from the training area, and was slammed to the wall by a very angry Erza. Erza came to Naruto saying that anyone that could beat Mira without breaking a sweat was okay in her book. Mira had warmed up to him a little, sure she still called him Blondie this and Blondie that, but in some way it was better than an hour ago.

When Naruto and friends were eating, the guild suddenly turned silent for some reason.

"Laxus, go on mission eh?" Makarov asked his grandson, who was leading his team out of the building with an S-Class job in his hand.

" Yeah," was the only reply.

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared loudly and jumped out of the table to punch Laxus with his flaming hand, but the older boy just brushed him off like it was nothing. Laxus redirected the attack towards Naruto's table. The members of Fairy Tail had gone silent, not taking their eyes off Laxus.

The two blondes looked each other in the eyes, Naruto in confusion and Laxus with a stern face. The tension was so thick that everyone could cut it with a knife.

Naruto stood up and looked up to Laxus. Laxus held out his hand and said, " Laxus Dreyar, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail."

"Naruto Uzumaki, newcomer," Naruto took Laxus' hand and shook it, but before anyone could stop him Laxus used his strength to throw Naruto to the opposite wall. He smirked when he felt Naruto's energy still behind him.

"Well, that's a little rude," Naruto said casually still sitting on the chair beside Mira.

"Next time, don't greet me with that copy of yours," Laxus said finally and went out of the guild to do his mission.

"Ojii-san is that your grandson? " Naruto asked Makarov, who was drinking a beer bottle while sitting on the bar.

"Yes, Naruto Laxus is my grandson,"

"What's wrong with that guy anyway?" Naruto turned to his friends, "I could feel negative emotions all over him, he has a grudge with you guys or something?" Naruto asked as Natsu had crawled back to the table with his head slightly bleeding. Lisanna scowled at him in concern.

"Sadly yes!" Mira gritted her teeth, "He thinks of us as a bunch of weaklings who don't deserve to be in this guild. He says when he takes over the Guild in the future, he will kick us out of the street when."

"Wow, he would go that far?" Naruto said surprise and everyone around him nod, except for Natsu, who was too hard-headed to accept the fact that Laxus defeated him like it was nothing.

_'Laxus Dreyar eh?'_ Naruto thought in his head, he didn't know why, but he could see the future ahead of them wasn't too bright for his liking.

After the party was over, Makarov let Naruto sleep in the infirmary because he didn't have money at the moment, and the master couldn't let Naruto slept at Fairy Hills which is the dormitory for female members.

Naruto let his head fall down to the soft mattress, this was the first time in a year of wandering everywhere Naruto had a nice bedroom for himself. He still remembered that day waking up in the middle of the forest with nothing but his name and the memories of his magic. And the only thing Naruto thought could have a connection to his past was the blue crystal necklace he wore around his neck.

Looking out of the window of the infirmary, Naruto wondered about the future. Now he is an mage of Fairy Tail, the most famous or infamous and the strongest guild in Fiore. Everyone in the Guild was very friendly and they gave him the most important thing in the world, a family. No matter what happened he would protect his family, those who he cared about with his life.

**_End of Chapter 1_**

**_Author's note: this is it, The first edited chapter of Fairy Tail's Legend. I hope this time the grammar won't be a problem anymore and all of you could enjoy my story more._**

**_ The first few chapters won't have much change._**

**_ As for the Harem it will stand just like the old one, PM me or reviewed me if you wanted to some girls remove from the Harem or put in the Harem. _**

**_ Please Read and Review (And please don't use flame this time. Don't like it, please don't read it!) _**

**_ Tina... Peace out ^^..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**About the last chapter: wow, it's look like this story was better than the last time.**_

_** Someone ask me about the Harem, here it's (The current): Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, Ur, Kagura, Hisui.**_

_** That's the current Harem, I might decided to add more or less depend on the flow ^^. **_

" Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Fairy Tail's Legend – The Prophecy Reborn**_

_**Chapter2:**_

_**First mission and a fight**_

The next morning Naruto woke up fully rested, it was the first time in years that he had the comfort of a bed and a good night's rest. Looking up at the clock on the wall, his eyes widen in surprise it was already 10 o'clock.

Jumping out of his bed and stretching out the kicks in his body, Naruto quickly ran out of the guild hall. He was eager and couldn't wait to start his first mission. Last night Makarov informed Naruto that he was strong enough to take on high A-Class missions right away and if he received high marks then Naruto would be put in as one of the candidates for next year's S-Class trial. Makarov's proclamation greatly surprise everyone and had enraged Mira greatly who had failed the last S-Class trial. Really the only people Naruto could get along well with were Erza, Lisanna, Levy and Cana, despite the girl's rampant fervor to drink copious amounts of alcoholic beverages. And Naruto didn't want to drink beer. at least not yet.

Sitting down at the table, Naruto whose sole attention was focused on the menu failed to notice the white haired girl, holding a cup of water, slowly making her way so she stood in front of him before she abruptly slammed the cup hard onto the table. Naruto jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"Here you go Blondie," Mira smirked at seeing Naruto's face. Apparently she was still angry at him about last night which Naruto found a little odd.

"Mira, what are you doing at the bar?" Naruto picked himself off of the ground and sat back into his chair. Mira glared directly at him with that ever present smirk never leaving her beautiful face.

"I'm working here, Blondie!" Mira replied menacingly, "I need money to take care of my siblings unlike a certain someone who just joined our guild and beat me with just a stupid blue ball thereby becoming the best candidate with the most potential for the position of S-Class mage within fairy tail. And oh, he has blond hair, a face with ridiculous whisker marks and blue eyes. Who is always so chummy chummy with a certain tin can… and he just ordered a bowl of ramen, how interesting!" Mira said accepting Naruto's order before she slowly made her way back to the kitchen.

Naruto could only sweat drop at the white haired girl. 'What's wrong with that girl anyway?' he wondered.

A minute later, Mira came back with a bowl of ramen on her hand, and slammed it down to the table in front of Naruto again with the same strength as before causing the broth spill out a little. Naruto tried to complain about the strange service, but quickly shut his mouth when Mira glared murderously at him like she wanted to kill him right there and there.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto reached out for the chopsticks and began to eat the ramen; it was really delicious and slightly different from the ramen he ate last night. Naruto looked up at Mira who was serving beers to some of the older members and was looking directly at him with a hopeful look on her face. When her eyes met Naruto's, she quickly turned away and stomped out to served someone else. Naruto smiled a little maybe Mira wasn't angry at him like he originally thought.

"Good day Naruto, did you sleep well?" Master Makarov jumped onto the table, wearing a strange two pointed hat and holding a staff with a smiling face on it, and he too, was smiling.

"Yes, ojii-san I'm ready to take on missions now," Naruto said confidently, Makarov chuckled a little in response.

"That's good my boy . . . remember before go out you need to hand the paper to Mira so she can stamp it for you," Makarov motioned to Mira which make Naruto gulp a little.

'Why not Erza or Levy … or even Cana?' Naruto thought to himself. That girl's glare was really scary, and he doubted that it had to do anything with her magic, especially the demon she had taken over.

Makarov saw Naruto's face when he brought up Mirajane. The girl tried to refuse it, but something about the boy drew Mira in; she had special feelings reserved for the lad. Heck, even the other girls of Fairy Tail had began to show affection for the blond haired boy, especially Erza, who seemed to look up at Naruto and had possibly formed a small crush for the boy.

Such an interesting one, Uzumaki Naruto.

When Naruto had finished his breakfast, he quickly made his way to the request board, and tried to find the perfect job for him. Makarov had said that Naruto could take on A-Class missions so Naruto thought he should challenge himself with the only A-class at the moment.

_A-Class request from the capital of Fiore_

_Find princess's favorite necklace which had been stolen a few months ago. The thief was believed to be a dark mage, but there wasn't any proof as of yet. Find the necklace and return it to the royal family of Fiore._

_Reward: Two million Jewels._

"What the heck?!" Naruto shouted surprising everyone, "Two million Jewels for a A-class job? You got to be kidding me."

"Ah Naruto …" Makarov chuckled mysteriously, "the reason why the reward is so high is because no one has yet to find that necklace in months. The King was really worried about his daughter's favorite necklace so he had to raise the reward higher and higher with each passing week. Do you think you can do it Naruto?" Makarov finished. This was a prime opportunity, if Naruto could finish the mission by finding the necklace for the princess, Fairy Tail's reputation would grew ever more.

Or … Naruto could finish the mission by finding the necklace and like every mage of this guild cause destruction. Mercy on Makarov's soul if Naruto somehow destroyed Mercurius, the King's castle.

He had seen the power behind the Rasengan. Who knew what other kinds of magic that boy still had hidden.

"Okay ojii-san," Naruto smiled and took down the paper from the mission board shocking every member of the guild, "I will take this mission."

"Wow, first mission and you already chose the hardest of the first floor."

"Think you can do it Naruto?"

"Good luck Naruto, I heard Hisui-hime is a true beauty despite her young age."

"Good luck Naruto!"

The rest of the Guild members said in unison to Naruto. Now he was getting a little worried. Maybe he should take another mission, one that was lower and easier for his first mission.

"What are you doing there? Get your ass down here so I can stamp that damn mission for you!" Mira shouted from the bar and pulled Naruto out of his thought. Maybe he should do it, Master had said no one had yet to find that necklace. So if he couldn't find it then there was no real harm . . . right?

Nervously Naruto handed the paper to Mira who took it a tad bit too forcefully. She brought out the stamp and stamped the mission for Naruto.

"Here Blondie and good luck on your mission!" Mira shoved the stamped mission back to Naruto and stomped away with a scowl on her face. Naruto looked at Mira, that girl always knew how to get on his nerves. What did he do to earn her ire?

"Naruto," Makarov threw him a small bags of jewels, "that is for your train to the capital of Fiore, Crocus, and some money for your to stay. Remember to be careful out there."

"Thank you ojii-san!" Naruto looked surprise but was very thankful of his master. He wondered how he could get to Crocus without any money. He quickly took the small jewel filled bag and ran out of the guild door. He crouched down to avoid Natsu's flaming punch and headed straight to the train station.

* * *

**_Crocus, one hour later._**

Naruto stepped out of the train station and looked around. This was the first time he had ever been in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. And this might be the largest town in Fiore with its vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see. The right part of the town was placed on the edge of a small crag and was surrounded by walls topping the crag itself. And there, in the middle of the town was Mercurius, the castle where the royal family of Fiore lives.

Mercurius was a very intricately decorated and designed castle. The place appeared to consist of a number of different yet uniform buildings fused together with some sections protruding outwards and assuming particular forms. The walls were mainly adorned by orders of large, rectangular windows lined up and flanked by protruding pillars. Its main entrance was a mildly small door topped by a very high and decorative arc which gets pointed near its top. Its central part adorned by a large, round flower window. To its left was a section keeping its height topped by another going up high which possesses a pitched roof, and behind appears to be a structure near its upper right sits a part ending in a small dome topped by a prominent spire; two towers, possessing approximately the same height as the spire were located on the back and right parts of the building. To the entrance's right, several meters away from it, the building takes on an arched form with part of it being reminiscent of a cylinder and partially fused with the structure which soared above by a mildly small spire placed in the back part of the building. Topping the entire castle is a high, round tower with its lower part much more massive than the one above it being adorned by elongated windows and ending in a dome. The thinner, top part appears to go up several meters before ending in a pointed, tile roof.

"Yeah, yeah living in a place like this … must be so boring," Naruto muttered under his breath as he headed straight to the castle. He didn't know why the high class aristocrats always wanted to live in a big place; it was boring and there was nothing to do; however, he would never understand the mind of rich people.

After handing the paper mission for the guard, a muscular well-built man of average height, wearing the armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron greeted Naruto when he stepped inside the castle. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy sticking up around his head with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard.

"Good morning young one," the knight greeted with a small smile, "My name is Arcadios, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore. May I know your name!"

"Naruto . . . Uzumaki, Naruto," Naruto introduced himself to the knight.

Arcadios looked at Naruto up and down spying the orange symbol of Fairy Tail on the back of his hand. His eyebrows rose a little, this was the first time a mage of Fairy Tail had come by, and a very young mage at that. But Arcadios knew better than to judge a book by its cover, mages of Fairy Tail were very famous about their way of completing mission; nonetheless, they hardly failed no matter how hard the mission was.

Motioning his hand to the young mage to follow him, Naruto quickly followed the knight. He looked around the castle in curiosity. The inside of Mercurius seemed to be even more elegant than the outside.

'Everything here must cost a fortune,' was the only thing inside Naruto's mind as he looked around the castle.

After another minute of walking, they stopped at the large door that Naruto guessed was the throne room for the King. And there were a few people inside there too; Naruto could heard them arguing with each other.

"I want it now tou-sama, that was the only gift I got from kaa-sama!" a young girl's voice screamed out.

"Calm down Hisui-chan … the mage will be here any minutes now and he will find it for you my dear," there was another voice which Naruto guessed was the King of Fiore. Naruto couldn't believe his luck, just yesterday he was a homeless kid, but now he was going to meet the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore.

"But don't you remember all the mages before couldn't found it… why ask a mage anyways? Where are the knights!?" the princess continued to scream out.

"Wow, she has a loud voice," Naruto commented, Arcadios chuckled a little.

"Don't let Hisui-hime know you described her as such," Arcadios warned Naruto, and the blond cursed his luck. How come he always had trouble with short-tempered girls anyways? "after the queen passed away, Hisui-hime no longer cared about anything and only left her room out of necessity. Hime-sama really loved her mother; his majesty had tried everything to coerce her out of her room, and the first time she stepped outside out of her room in a month she only spoke a few scant words."

"Say Arcadios-san," Naruto thought about it a little, "did this necklace belong to the queen?"

"Yes, Naruto-san," Arcadios nodded, "before her majesty passed away she gave the necklace to her daughter in hopes that it will remind Hime-sama of her; however as you can see, the necklace was stolen. The princess was infuriated."

Arcadios pushed the door opened and stepped inside of the throne room. Kneeling down before the king, Naruto quickly followed Arcadios' example and mimicked his actions. Before them stood the most powerful man in Fiore. He had seen the king before in a newspaper he stole from a shop in Era, but this was the first time he ever saw the princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore.

Princess Hisui was a slim, petite young girl around his age. She has light, wavy and green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face which also grew down to her shoulders as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her fore head with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Her eyes were green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows were very thin. She wore a short white dress with flower patterns in green to match her hair and eyes. She also wore long sleeves that covered up to her elbows with thrills at the end of them. She wore a fair amount of jewelry, namely a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.

"Your majesty I brought the mage," announced the knight

"So you are the mage who accepted the mission," the king said cheerfully, "please stand up young one."

Naruto stood up and looked at the king, but felt someone's petulant gaze fixated on him. It was the princess, Hisui, who was scrutinizing him with a judgmental eye. Concluding that the boy in front of her looked incompetent as a mage she looked away.

"So young one what guild are you from and what's your name?" asked the King.

"I'm from Fairy Tail your majesty," Naruto replied showcasing his orange guild mark. The King's and Hisui's synchronously widen slightly, "and my name is Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Oh my… such a young talented man to be part of that guild," Toma laughed a little, "you know why you are here, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm to find the necklace for Hisui-sama!" Naruto said looking at the Princess.

"Right, you can begin right away young one, Arcadios, help the boy would you."

"Yes, your …"

But his speech was quickly cut off by the young Princess.

"There will be no need. This time I will help the mage myself… those useless mages from before couldn't find a single trace of kaa-sama's necklace."

"Uh, Hime-sama… I don't want to trouble you, " Naruto stated nervously. He was pulled out of the throne throne by a scowling princess by the collar of his jacket.

"Shut up and follow me mage!"

From the throne room, Hisui directly lead Naruto to her chambers. Along the way Naruto asked Hisui about the necklace and the answers he received were the same Arcadios had told him. She further explained that she constantly wore the necklace before it was stolen two months ago. The thief snuck into her chambers at night when she was fast asleep and absconded the precious heirloom. Hisui woke up to find her necklace gone and the windows open wide. Since then many a mages took the offer to find the spell and none showed results. Not even a tracking spell could unravel the thief's tracks.

Naruto thought deeply about Hisui's condition two months ago and the way the necklace was stolen. A thin smile etched its way onto his face.

"Why are you smiling?" the princess inquired.

"Nothing Hisui-sama," he assured, "nothing."

"So…" the princess began slowly as her tone softened, "how were you able to become a mage? All the mages I've seen so far were all old men and women; this is the first time I've seen a young mage visit the castle."

"I'm special I guess," Naruto cockily stated with a huff of his chest. The princess about ready to explode in his face, "Sorry, sorry I'm just kidding. You see in Fairy Tail we have a group called the younger generation with the mages around my age. Of course there is an older generation consisting of adult mages; although, one mage in particular, Laxus belongs to neither . . ."

"I hear rumors of the destruction and havoc Fairy Tail leaves in its wake. Doesn't it ignore common sense to do so? Doesn't it affect your reward?"

"Princess… do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... like them our guild is an eternal mystery... a never ending adventure." Naruto chuckled lightly remembering the words of Master Makarov had told him when they ate together at the restaurant, "Causing destruction is the Way of the Mage for Fairy Tail members. We never take into consideration our surroundings nor do we care about those government officials. We only do what we think is right. That is what it means to be a mage of Fairy Tail."

Hisui looked at Naruto in surprise; she never thought his guild would be so interesting. As princess it meant she had great responsibility and the duty as sovereign. Often times Hisui felt like a caged bird, and wished to experience the life of a normal citizen. To be free and spread out her wings.

"Hisui-sama… Hisui-sama," Naruto called out to her freeing Hisui from her thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I just wish that I could go outside of the castle and play like a normal girl," Hisui said truthfully, "I wish that I could go out without having a regiment of guards following me all the time."

"So … princess you want to go outside," Naruto's eyes shone with a mischievous gleam, "Then how does now sound?" smiling mysteriously, he stood up.

"But… how will that happen? How are you going to bypass the guards undetected? They will certainly see us and report to my father!"

Hisui while extremely happy that she could come out of the castle even if only for a few minutes also felt sad her wish would never happen. Because she is a princess, she couldn't go outside without her father knowing and he was always very protective of her. Guards were instructed to follow her wherever she went. She desperately wanted freedom. And if she did get outside, her father would find out she about her sudden disappearance and would surely blame Fairy Tail for her kidnapping.

"You won't be able to . . . at least not without my help!" Naruto grinned and intersected his fingers in a cross. Two magic seal appear beside him and in a puff of smoke two perfect copies of himself appeared. Startled, Hisui screamed out in surprise.

"Now you," Naruto pointed to a clone and ordered "transform into Hisui-sama, while the other will just pose as myself. You two will stay here."

"Yes boss!" the two copies grinned and one of them transformed into an exact replication of Hisui. She gasped in surprise at the blond haired boy's archaic magic.

" Naruto!" she called out his name and Naruto looked at her questioningly; Hisui looked directly at her copy and asked, "How do we get outside without anyone noticing?"

"I will tell you later, now climb on my back Hisui-sama," Naruto got on one knee and held his hand out to the princess. Hisui, with a little hesitation, quickly climbed onto Naruto's back not forgetting to bring a cloak to hide her face. But after she saw Naruto slowly making his way to the window, she began to worry.

"Wait, wait … you, you know how to fly or something?" Hisui nervously asked, unconsciously tightening her arms around Naruto's neck

"Or something," After Naruto replied cheekily; he opened the window and jumped out. Hisui must of screamed her lungs out.

Her room was located in the highest tower of the castle so jumping out of the window would be the last thing she wanted to do in the world unless she wanted to kill herself. Right now she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed with all her might while closing her eyes.

"Quiet, Hisui-sama," Naruto hissed, "I'm afraid people will hear us."

Her screamed stopped instantly and she opened her eyes. What she saw nearly made her gasp in shock again. Naruto was running on the tower at normal speeds like he was running on the ground. His legs seem to stick on the wall like glue but could be taken off at anytime he wanted.

After of minutes of running, Naruto finally arrived at the rooftop which lead to the garden under them.

Mercurius was surrounded by a lush garden which much like the rest of the city was adorned by large amount of flowers, flowerbeds; in addition, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges. These hedges have square, hollow spaces on their edges, housing ornately decorated streetlamps with wavy poles ending in large orbs. Circular objects surrounding the poles seemingly floated. The streets were adorned by mosaics which consist of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool with the former also housing some plants.

This was the most beautiful garden Naruto had ever seen in his life.

Naruto looked around the garden and saw a few gardeners and guards standing around the garden; he would need a big jump to reach a citizen's house from the garden's rooftop.

Focusing his energy to his feet, Naruto jumped with all his might and partly shattered a small expanse of the rooftop below. He heard Hisui release a breath of relief. Carefully he leapt off the rooftop and landed in a small alley before putting the princess down.

And when he turned back to the princess he quickly received a hard slap from Hisui.

"That's for being a jerk!"

Naruto tried to open his mouth but Hisui slapped him again, this time harder than before.

"That's for jumping out of the tower!"

Naruto looked at her; this time he saw her bring her hand up again and used his own hand to block the incoming slap. But Naruto eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he felt a punch to his stomach.

"That's for being stupid … we could have died you fool!" Hisui screamed out to Naruto, who currently held his stomach in pain. How the hell a princess living in a massive castle could punch that hard, he'd never known.

"I'm so sorry Hisui-sama," Naruto wheezed weakly.

"Don't ever do that again," Hisui put her cloak on to avoided any suspicion from citizens. Everybody knew her so she couldn't let her face be shown, "Now stand up Naruto, you have my permission to escort me to the town," and slowly went out to the street.

"Okay, Hisui-sama," Naruto stood up and quickly followed her, "Troublesome princess!" muttering underneath his breath.

After three streets, Hisui began asking Naruto about everything: from his magic, to his birthday, to his favorite food and anything else for the matter. She began to annoy him, but Naruto answered her queries nonetheless. Not wanting to trouble her, he glibly hid the fact he was amnesiac.

Naruto knew being a princess was very hard for her, and times she could come out to see the world like a normal girl like this were very rare.

Naruto had led the girl from shop to shop and bought a lot of toys for her; she might be a fourteen year old princess, but Hisui always like toys especially big ones. Naruto had bought for her a giant teddy beer, a giant white bunny and all the toys she wanted with what little money master Makarov had given to him.

When the shopping was over, Naruto had bought ice-cream for the princess after she asked 'What in Earthland was ice-cream'. To Naruto's amazement, the girl ate more than five chocolate ice-creams and still want more! He invited her to his favorite meal, ramen, and again to Naruto's shock, she ate it without stopping with in an unlady like like way. The princess from this morning had disappeared leaving only a kind and cheerful fourteen year old girl. They also played a lot of fun games after arriving at the park, and had fun together. After her mother passed away, this was the first time Hisui felt so much happiness. All the sadness about her mother's dead disappeared when she played with Naruto. The blond haired mage was very kind to her, and she felt kind of bad treating him like that when they first met.

Hisui had very little friends. Her only friends were foreign royalty but they rarely visited and were never as fun as Naruto. Naruto bought her gifts, introduced her to the cold delicacy known as ice cream and Naruto's favorite meal, ramen. None of the princes nor princesses ever did things like these for her. But most importantly, Naruto brought her happiness.

When noon came, Hisui climbed onto Naruto's back and went back to the castle, the same way they had came out by walking on the walls. When they reached her room, Naruto quickly received a slap on the cheek for doing that stupid magic again, and made Naruto swore never jumped down or walk up tall buildings ever again in the future.

The two clones saw Naruto and Hisui come back to the chamber quickly stood up and greeted them before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The princess, instead of the sad and angry expression on her face like in the morning, had a happy and smiling face which made her face even more beautiful.

"Hime-sama!" The door of Hisui's chamber opened and a maid stepped in with her head bowed a little "His majesty requests your immediate presence in the throne room."

"Tell my father I will be there!"

"Yes, hime-sama," the maid bowed again before going to the throne room.

"So Naruto," Hisui turned to him with a smile on her face "will you escort me?"

"Oh right… I have nothing left to do now," Naruto said smiling, in truth, he had nothing to do now.

Because he had found out where the necklace was…

Five minutes later, Naruto and Hisui arrived at the throne room to see Arcadios and Toma E. Fiore chatting amiably with each other. He also saw a few other knights were there as well. When they saw the princess, the knights and Arcadios bowed deeply to her. Naruto looked to the King and found him smiling in relief when he saw the look of happiness on his daughter's face.

"So Naruto-san have you found hime-sama's necklace?" Arcadios asked him before any of the other knights could ask why he was with Princess Hisui, and walking side by side like that.

"Not yet Arcadious-san … but, I know exactly where it is," Naruto said smiling and confusing everyone minus the King and himself.

"What? How could a brat like you find it before us? We tried for months and none of us have found it yet," a knight said mockingly, "this is not a joke kid."

"Don't worry knight-san!" Naruto smiled confidently, "there are two people in this room who know where the necklace is, the first one is me. Your majesty should know who the second person is right?"

Each person in the throne room, minus Naruto looked at the king in shock, if the boy was telling the truth then the king was the one who had stolen the necklace from his own daughter. Naruto's words were right, because the King's cheerful face disappeared and he lowered his head down in shame.

"Why otou-san? Why would you do that?" Hisui asked her father in disbelief, "Didn't you know how important that necklace is to me? Tell me OTOU-SAN!" Hisui screamed out and ready to come forward to her father until a hand appeared on her shoulder stopping her. Hisui turned back and looked at the one that had stopped her. Her eyes widen when she saw it was Naruto.

"Don't Hisui-sama," Naruto smiled warmly, "he did this for you. When we went out of the room I had seen him looking out of the window and smiling at me. When the Queen passed away, your condition worsened with each subsequent passing day, so he did everything within his power to cheer you up. After all those thing ended up in vain, he had decided to take away the necklace the Queen gave you knowing that you would get worried and angry. And of course, you would have to come out of your room. He knew you would be angry at him, but he knew that it will be better than locking yourself in your own room."

"Really?" Hisui asked in surprise, tears began to form in her green eyes. She turned and looked at her father, "Otou-san, is that true?"

"There is no greater thing than the love of the parent for they children, Hisui-sama," Naruto finished his speech by looking at the King, "Even though being a king is the heaviest responsibility in our country, remember he's still a father, a father that cares deeply for his daughter."

By this point, Hisui couldn't hold back her tears anymore and ran up to her father's small form and hugged him with all her strength. The king immediately hugged his daughter back and the two of them cried together. Arcadios and the knights looked at the father and daughter hugs with a warm smile and then to Naruto with a curiosity plastered on their face, never in their lives had they seen a child talk with such wisdom like Naruto. The boy had found the necklace just by asking about princess's condition and the King's expression; a fact that none of them noticed these last two months.

After the tearful moment was over, the King had invited Naruto to stay back at the castle and become a mage here, at Mercurius, and be his daughter's personal guard which Naruto politely refused. He said that he was happy being a Fairy Tail mage. The king accepted Naruto's reason, but Hisui didn't seem to be happy about that.

When Naruto was ready to return to Fairy Tail, the king himself, princess Hisui and Arcadios stood behind him with the reward for the mission in the captain knight's hand.

"Here is your reward Naruto-san!" Arcadios gave the bag to Naruto while smiling.

"Uh, your majesty, I didn't find the necklace like the mission had requested," he brought out his mission and asked in shock, "So I…"

"No, no young one," Toma smiled to Naruto, the boy was very modest, very different than the mage came here before and even the mages that worked here, "this is for bringing the smile back to my daughter. I couldn't do it for nearly a year and then you came along bringing back Hisui's smile in a day. Not only that, you even led my daughter to see the capital of Fiore by her own eyes, we owe you Naruto, and you deserve far better than a bag of Jewels."

After mulling over the idea for a bit, Naruto took the bags with a smile on his face.

"Naruto," Hisui stepped up and looked Naruto in the eyes, "will we meet each other again?"

"Don't worry Hisui-sama, I…" but quickly stopped when the princess kissed him on the cheek, making Naruto's eyes widened from the action.

After five seconds, the princess pulled back with a smile on her face; her cheeks redden a little just like Naruto's.

"Thank you for the today Naruto!"

His shock expression was quickly replaced with a huge grin. He held out his thumb to the princess. After Naruto saying goodbye to Arcadios, the King and Hisui, Naruto headed straight to the train station. His first mission was a success and getting kissed on the cheek by the princess of Fiore was the one of the best rewards he could asked for. Well the money was good too.

"So that is a mage of Fairy Tail!" Arcadios smiled a little, "they sure are different!"

"I had hoped Hisui would fall for a knight in shining armor, or a prince riding on the white horse," Toma chuckled a little with the idea, and looked at his daughter who was walking back to her room a little sad about Naruto "but a Fairy? I could live with that!"

Laughing loudly together with Arcadios, the King quickly returned to his room, and wrote a letter to the master of Fairy Tail. A thank you because they had sent a wonderful person to them.

* * *

"Oh my Mavis … four millions jewels, you got to be kidding me!" Cana counted the money in the bag for Naruto, truth in her words, the king had double the reward for him, and Naruto eyes bugged out in shock. The members of the guild stared at him in wonder, what happened at Mercurius?

"Four millions jewels? That much money for your first mission!" Mira exclaimed darkly behind Naruto and sending a shiver down his spine, "Go to hell, Blondie!" she cursed out and stomped off.

"WOW NARUTO-NII! Maybe we should go on a mission together!" Natsu cheered out loudly with a big smile on his face. But was quickly kicked on the head by a half naked Gray.

"Why should Naruto-nii want to be on your team while he could be on my team!" Gray declared victoriously, but Natsu had jumped back with a his flaming punch and punched Gray in the gut sending the ice user crashing into the nearby table.

"Here we go again!" Naruto muttered when the guild broke into another battle royal once again. Mira had abandoned her duty and jumped on Erza shouting something about a score to settle down.

"So Naruto, interesting mission?" Makarov asked him with a smirked, holding a letter with the symbol of Fiore on it.

"Ah, forget about it," Naruto yelled out as his head listlessly fell on the table, "so much trouble in one day!"

Makarov just looked at the boy and chuckled. The boy sure had his way with other people, and could become friend with anyone even his grandson seemed to gold a small amount of respect for the other blond.

Speaking of the devil, the guild door bust open and Laxus stepped in with his team.

"Tch… like always!" Laxus muttered under his breath and looked around the Guild. Laxus spotted the golden hair of Naruto who had his head on the table with Cana sitting by his side, counting money with a bottle beer in front of her.

The guild instantly stopped fighting and kept a close eye on Laxus who slowly made his way to the bar, or rather, straight to Naruto.

"Uzumaki," Laxus called out to Naruto when he was standing behind the other blond, Naruto turned his head to Laxus who easily towering above his fellow blonde with his height.

"Can I help you Laxus?" Naruto asked him. Laxus' gaze wasn't normal; he must have a hidden motive.

"Uzumaki, Naruto I want you to join my team!"

Silence completely filled the hall as everyone looked at Laxus in shock; he never asked for anyone to join his team. Even the Raijinshuu was formed by Freed, who Laxus thought deserved to stay in the Guild around a year ago or two. But this was the first time Laxus asked someone to join him.

"Sorry Laxus but I don't have any interest in joining your team," Naruto said smiling, "but thanks for the offer."

"I think you don't understand what this means, Uzumaki," Laxus smirked a little, just what he thought it would be. If Naruto join his team immediately then there that would be no fun, "I'm going to become the next master of Fairy Tail, and after that, I will kick all the weaklings out of this guild; therefore, making it the strongest Guild in Fiore. You, Uzumaki will be one of the people I will keep at my guild when I became the master. I think you don't want to lower yourself to those weaklings' level." Laxus finished with a laugh along with the Raijinshuu. Around the Guild, every member gritted their teeth in anger especially Natsu who was shouting with Gray holding him back. Each member of Fairy Tail knew their magic was nothing compared to the grandson of Master. Makarov looked at his grandson sadly, his hand gritted the staff to the point it began to cracked, where did his kindhearted grandson go.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto stood up and stared directly into Laxus' eyes; his face had lost the usual smile and was replaced with coldness and anger.

"Take those words back Laxus," Naruto growled dangerously, "those weaklings you are talking about are my friend"

"Oh, why should I?" Laxus smirked widen, "There is noting wrong with that, this guild wasn't and won't be a place for trash. Those who have little power should have left the guild while the stronger ones stayed to make this guild the strongest. The strong rule the weak. That is how it has been and will continue to be."

"You don't get it do you?" Naruto asked, "Everyone joined this Fairy Tail not because we want power, not because we want to be the strongest, not for the glory nor for the pride. We joined Fairy Tail because it gave us a home, a family to protect each other. We were all homeless and were orphans. But Fairy Tail gave us the most important thing in the word; it was a family. Let me tell you this Laxus. Those who don't follow rules are trash. Yes, we are trash like you say, but those who abandon their family and comrades are worse than trash. That's your and the Raijinshuu place Laxus. So you should take those words back or I will make you!"

To this point, the other members of Fairy Tail had tears on they eyes even Natsu who had tried not to cry was wiping his tear furiously. Makarov looked at Naruto with so much pride, never in his life had Makarov seen someone so young yet so mature. Naruto had stood up for his guild mate: defended their pride and their positions in this guild. Not only that, he taught Laxus the true meaning of Fairy Tail, the will of the First Master.

Makarov thought that he finally found someone who he could trust the position of Guild Master.

But Laxus and his team were furious, extremely furious.

"You bastard!" Freed screamed out and jumped to Naruto, but Laxus brought his hand out to stop him.

"You and I, Uzumaki," Laxus said angrily, "We will settle our problem at my training ground. If you win, I will take my words back. But if you lose, unless you joined my team, you have to leave Fairy Tail immediately," Laxus' knuckles cracked dangerously with electricity.

"I accept," Naruto replied confidently, "Keep your word Laxus!"

"Meet me in two minutes!" Laxus said and left with the Raijinshuu in tow who gave Naruto the evil glare.

Naruto stood there with the guild in the silence. Suddenly, the guild broke out with a cry and hugged Naruto. The fastest was Natsu who jumped onto his shoulder cheering loudly for the blond. Naruto even saw the tears in Mira eyes when she came near him with Erza, who in was in tears as well. The guild members all thank Naruto for his actions against Laxus.

"Naruto, do you really believe that you can fight with Laxus," Erza quickly snapped when she came near Naruto, "He is a lot stronger than Mira, and no matter how strong you are, he is still considered a S-Class mage, one of the strongest members in our guild."

"I agree with Erza this time Naruto!" Mira nodded her head, "while I am very grateful that you defended us against that jerk. You don't have to fight with him to prove your point Naruto. You have done enough for us!"

The rest quickly agreed with Naruto, except for Natsu who cheered for Naruto to kick Laxus' ass.

Naruto didn't answer them, he just shook his head and walked to the direction of Laxus training ground with Natsu grinning at his back.

"Naruto," master Makarov said beside him, he had jumped out of the table and walked beside Naruto.

"Yes Ojii-san?"

" I leave my grandson to you."

Naruto didn't answer the master, he just grinned a little and continued walking.

* * *

_**Laxus' training ground. **_

Naruto stepped on the training ground with a confident look on his face; Naruto was ready to face Laxus, a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, to make him take back the words he had said about his friend and protect Fairy Tail's pride.

The rest of the Guild members kept a good distant knowing beforehand that Laxus power was very destructive. The Raijinshuu standing far from them all had knowing smirks.

"Hmm, like he could beat Laxus anyway," Freed said confidently, he would enjoy the 'Naruto's beating' from Laxus.

"HEY FREED … NARUTO-NII WOULD KICK LAXUS SORRY ASS!" Natsu roared. The other male members cheered along with the young dragon slayer. The girls looked really worried, especially Erza and Mira.

Back to the upcoming fight, Laxus was grinning like crazy, he would enjoy beating the life out of his opponent to prove his point. There was no way in hell that the other blond could beat him.

"Maybe you want to use your Take-over form, because that will save you from me for a while."

"No," Naruto said blankly summoning a clone.

"So you sealed your fate, Uzumaki!" Laxus' body crackled with electricity. His adrenaline flowed and his blood boiled.

"Are you two ready?" both of them nodded at Makarov,"Then begin!"

Laxus decided to let Naruto and his clones attack first. He wanted, firsthand, to see the power that could match Mirajane's demon strength. But Laxus eyes along with everyone present widen in surprise when Naruto's clone sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and the fingers interlace with each other on his lap. The clones closed his eyes, his body sat still as if frozen in time.

The real Naruto held out five fingers, "I will give you fifty seconds to beat me Laxus, and if you aren't able to I will crush you," confidently stated.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Laxus roared in anger. He released his magic in a powerful display of his might. A powerful shockwave nearly knocked down the members. Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning, only to reappear behind Naruto with his fist covered in electricity. Too slow to dodge, Naruto took the full blunt of the empowered fist.

Forgetting about the clone, Laxus continued to punch Naruto with all his might. Each punch was extremely fast and powerful, and Naruto barely dodged the hammering blows. Laxus smiled in sadistic glee when Naruto cried out in pain because of his magic's effects.

When Naruto landed on the ground explosively, Laxus wasted no time. He held out his palm and shot a rain of destructive, electrically charged orbs at Naruto. The younger blond quickly stood up and ran to avoid the attacks, but couldn't escape the explosion which knocked him to the ground again. The members of Fairy Tail sans Raijinshuu cried out his name in worry.

When Naruto tried to get up again, Laxus formed a ball of electricity in his hands and released it. It collided directly with Naruto's body making the boy cry out in pain.

"Stop it … stop it! Master, please stop this fight, Laxus is killing him!" Mira cried out to the master of Fairy Tail.

Not being needed to be told twice, Makarov was ready to stopped Laxus when he felt it. An extreme power coming from the clone Naruto left behind.

" Wait… what happened to the clone?" Freed called out to Laxus who stopped attacking to look at the clone. He felt an immense power radiating from the clone. It was like the clone was at the center of a maelstrom of magic.

Laxus quickly transformed himself to lightning again and charged at the clone. Whatever Uzumaki was planning with that clone of his, he would kill the clone before it can finish. Engulfing his hand in lightning, the other members cried out to Naruto to stop him, because everyone thought that the clone will be Naruto's trump card but it was too late. Laxus had destroyed it with only one punch to the face.

This is it, Naruto's only hope had been crushed into small pieces, their spirit and mood dropped instantly.

But no one saw a smirk slowly making its way to Naruto's face.

Facing Naruto, Laxus dashed forward at the blond who had his bangs shadow his eyes. Engulfing his fist into lightning once again, he aimed another fist at Naruto's face.

What happened next shocked everyone to the core.

Naruto held out his palm and stopped Laxus punch like it was nothing. Laxus' eyes widen in shock.

"Fifty second is over Laxus," Naruto looked up showing everyone the change in his eyes, " Now is my turn."

He punched Laxus in the stomach with so much force that he made the older blond cough out blood and sent him flying away for at least twenty yards. Everyone's jaw dropped. Not stopping there, Naruto ran to Laxus, who was standing up as blood dripped from his mouth. But Naruto was too slow for him so Laxus just need to shift his head to the side as Naruto punch harmlessly flew by. Grinning eagerly, Laxus relayed his counter.

That was until he felt a stronger force hit him right in the cheek, so strong that Laxus fell to the ground.

"But I saw him miss! So how could Laxus have gotten hit dead on like that?" Evergreen blurted out in surprise, the other Raijinshuu nodded their head in wonder.

"Don't look with your eyes Evergreen," Makarov said and true to his words, they sensed some strange energy around Naruto. Although Naruto's fist physically missed this energy had struck Laxus..

"Let's me introduce you to my other form Laxus" Naruto held out his hand above his head to create a Rasengan which slowly grew by the second, "_**Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!**_"

When the Rasengan grew to massive proportions, Naruto jumped and slammed it down to Laxus body making him scream out in pain from the incredible power behind the Rasengan. The swirling orb was so powerful that it created a powerful shockwave when it connected to the ground, knocking everyone back a few steps. Naruto quickly made the Rasengan disappear, killing Laxus was the last thing he wanted to do.

When the dust cleared, they saw Naruto standing with his arms crossed on his chest, and Laxus was on the ground unconscious.

After two or three seconds of silence, Makarov roared out in excitement:

"THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT … NARUTO UZUMAKI!" and the Guild cheered out loudly for Naruto's victory.

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**Please Read and Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto Harem (not finish till chapter 10): Mira, Erza, Kagura, Minevra, Ultear, Yukino, Flare...**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Fairy Tail's Legend – The Prophecy Reborn_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Life as a mage continue and Promotion ?_**

One month after the battle with Laxus Dreyar, Naruto's life has gone back to normal relatively speaking. For him normal included: doing missions, being scowled at by Mira in the mornings during lunch; breakfast; and dinner. If Naruto got lucky, he would eat in town while on a mission to avoid Mira before he had to return to the guild and be scowled at by Mira for no reason.

True to his word, Laxus had stopped calling everyone a 'weakling', but he still found ways to irritate the nerves of his fellow guild members. Regardless, he still prattled on about becoming Guild Master. Whenever Laxus returned from a mission, without fail, he would challenge Naruto to a fight, but Naruto always refused Laxus saying that friends shouldn't be fighting with each other. For his words, Naruto got punched in the gut by a perpetually scowling Mira who said Naruto's idiosyncrasies were just Erza which got on her nerves. Speaking of the red headed knight, Erza and Naruto grew closer and closer every day much to Mira's ire.

Firstly, Erza ate breakfast together with Naruto every single morning before helping him pick and choose the best mission with the highest reward. Then she stopped Natsu before the Dragon Slayer could attack Naruto with his Karyuu no Hoko or Karyuu no Tekken. At first, Naruto thought Erza was only friendly so she could get on Mira's nerve by being friendly with the person she despised greatly, or so he thought. Only after a week, Naruto only saw Erza as a girl who genuinely wanted to help him to the best of her ability.

And about a week ago, Natsu had found a giant egg which had strange dragon like claw marks. Natsu claimed that the egg has undoubtedly a dragon's egg and decided to hatch it with the help of Lisanna. Mira had broken his table while he was eating his lunch while at the guild as she vented her frustration. Something about Erza recruiting Natsu to be part of her team. A day after the discovery of the egg, Natsu and Lisanna returned to the guild crying about how they had lost the egg, and Natsu quickly attacked Mira when she teased him. Fortunately, Elfman returned with the egg in tow, because he thought it was best if he kept the egg warm at night. Just as another fight was about to break out, small crack began appearing on the egg's smooth surface. A very cute, blue cat with little wings flew out. That day the winged cat brought happiness to the guild, even Laxus couldn't help but to smile. Natsu appropriately named the cat 'Happy'.

Currently, Natsu and Lisanna were teaching Happy how to talk properly. The two friends were just like a married couple who reveled in the happiness of raising a new born son or new born cat. Now that Naruto thought about it, Naruto should really go out on a mission right now. S-Class trail was going to start in two months so Naruto had to do his best to impress the master, and get a chance to participate.

"Erza-chan, wanna go on mission with me this time?" Naruto asked the red head girl, who currently was sitting at a table near the bar eating her favorite meal, strawberry cheese cake. Erza and strawberry cheese cake was as bad as Naruto and ramen.

"I would love to Naruto-kun," Erza smiled at him and shoveled the rest of the cake in her mouth which was very different from the way she usually ate the creamy delicacy.

_**CRACK!**_

Naruto nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of glass shattering. Slowly creaking his bad to the right, he saw Mira with broken glass in her hand and an evil smile on her face. How the hell she wasn't bleeding from the pointy, shattered glass, Naruto would never know.

"So the love birds are going on their first date," Mira still grinning like a demon said, "Could you chose the mission quickly … I have other duties you know."

"O-Okay …" Naruto quickly stood up and made his way to the request board, and found the mission for Erza and him. He never saw the murderous glare Mira sent to Erza to which the red haired girl smirked victoriously in return.

After a minute, Naruto had found the perfect job for both of them.

_A-Class mission: Stop The Vulcans That Currently Attacked Our Village._

_Information: A group of twenty forest vulcans have shown up out of nowhere, and have begun to attack our village and have captured all the women. We need a strong mage to come and rescue them from the Vulcans, and to chase them out of our village. If you could defeat or kill them we would be very thankful._

_Reward: 700000 Jewels._

_"Erza, I found the perfect job for us!" Naruto took the paper off the request board and handed it to Mira. Erza quickly made her way to the blond haired boy and stood a little too close to him for Mira's liking._

"Here Blondie and Tin Can," Mira forcefully stamped the paper for Erza and Naruto and handed it back to the Blondie, "You two make a very good team you know. Team Yellow Tin Can, it has a nice ring to it."

"Shut it, old hag," Erza scowled at her and pulled Naruto's sleeve, "Let's go Naruto-kun."

"See you later Mira-chan!" Naruto waved to the white hared girl and crouched down to avoid Natsu's kick while Happy sat on the boy's head, "You too Natsu, Happy!"

While heading to the train station, Erza had stopped at the workshop where she usually bought new armor. While Naruto knew Erza was a Re-quip mage and an expert in Sword Magic, he had never seen her in action. Sure he had seen the spars between Erza and Natsu, but she never Re-quip her armors and just punched Natsu right in the face to win. So this will be a great opportunity to seen what kind of armor Erza has hidden..

"800000 Jewels, Ji-san you got to be kidding me!" Erza yelled out to the blacksmith. Even though Naruto didn't see the armor yet, 800000 Jewels was a little too expensive. Sure Naruto could understand her armor had special magic in it.

"Calm down, Erza-chan!" the Blacksmith tried to calm his favorite costumer down, "This armor is exceptional and well made. The best armor I have ever created so far. I named it _**Tenrin no Yoroi,**_ this armor will help you face off against multiple opponents at the same time, lets you fly for a short amount of time and synergizes well with your telekinesis power because of the amount of swords and the giant size of the weapon. In addition. I weaved a spell which allows the armor to grow with you as you get bigger, it will always fit you perfectly just like your other armors. So 800000 Jewels is a good price for you, Erza-chan!"

Erza dropped her mouth in shock and quickly regained her cool. Coughing into her hand a little, Erza summoned a bag of money out of nowhere and began to count the money to pay for the expensive armor. After a few seconds, Erza began to sweat uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Erza-chan?" Naruto asked, and the red head turned her head to look at Naruto with a terror strickened face.

"I only have 300000 Jewels left," she whispered to Naruto.

"Then let me pay it for you Erza-chan," Naruto took out a scroll, seeing the girl begin to protest, Naruto just smiled and placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry, you can repay me later. After all times you helped me at the guild, this is the least I can do for you."

"Are you sure Naruto-kun. I mean, I don't want to trouble you or anything."

"I already said it was alright," Naruto smiled to Erza and opened the scroll. A weak ago, he had found out he could use his magic to draw some strange symbols, and even though he couldn't understand most of it, Naruto felt like he had seen these characters before, and he instinctively knew exactly what it meant. This Scroll magic was just like Erza's Re-quip, but had endless space for storing.

After paying for the armor, Naruto waited outside for Erza to test out her new armor. The girl had said she would treasure this armor the most and wanted it a surprise for him.

The two of them climbed on to the train and sat there silent, most of the time. Erza only asked Naruto a few things about his previous missions and his past. After that Naruto asked her the same thing and Erza answered them happily, but when Naruto asked about her past, Erza hesitated a little and changed the topic. Naruto thought about that a little, he didn't want to make Erza feel uncomfortable so he never asked about her past again.

"So this is the village currently being attacked by Vulcans."

Erza said out loud when they were standing at the village gate. They couldn't seen any villagers, maybe they were too scared to come out.

And then they heard something thundering towards them. They turned around only to come face to face with a giant Forest Vulcan.

This wasn't the first time Naruto had seen a Vulcan, but he was always amazed by their huge, bulky bodies and their insatiable desire for human females. Forest Vulcan species have green colored fur and their pectorals, abdominal, hands, ears and facial features were a bright shade of purple. Unlike their cousins the Mountain Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and seemed to glow. The lower half of their body was a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consisted of five pink hearts on each arm.

"WHOOO~, Human girl, so pretty!" The Vulcans screamed out in wanton lust and looked directly at Erza.

A vein appeared on Erza's forehead and she jumped up, kicking the Vulcan in the head so hard that Naruto swore he heard something crack in the Vulcan's head. The giant monkey fell down to the ground with a smoking head where Erza had kicked it.

"Now you perverted monkey… tell me where are you monkeys keeping all the girls captive?" Erza asked with an angry expression on her face. She grinded her foot into the beast's neck hard, and before the monkey could answer the question, Erza had kicked it right on the face, knocking the Vulcan out cold.

"Uh Erza-chan, we didn't get any answers from the Vulcan so why did you knock it out?" Naruto sweatdropped. Really all the girls in Fairy Tail weren't normal, they were all ridiculous strong and had crazy personalities. The only exceptions might be Levy and Lisanna, the only two sweet girls of Fairy Tail in his opinion. Even Cana, who Naruto thought was a nice and sweet girl, she drowned herself in alcohol day after day, and Naruto hardly saw her without a beer bottle.

And Erza, Naruto had long known the girl had a very bad mouth and hard personality, especially when it come to Erza and Natsu, or when someone broke the peace.

"No need Naruto-kun," Erza answered with a smile, "I saw a few Vulcans exit from the mansion over there. I guess that is where they keep everyone."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go Erza-chan."

Both of them ran to the big mansion and jumped over the gate to get inside. True to Erza's words, there were a lot of Vulcans here, at least twenty four Vulcans were running around the garden each with girls, screaming like crazy, in their hands. The girls were all screaming for help and a few even passed out.

"HEY LOOK… MORE GIRL!" a Vulcan saw Erza and shouted excitedly. All the heads instantly snapped to the red head girl, and they looked at her with hearts in their eyes. Erza slowly took her swords out, the sunlight reflected off of the deadly metal.

"Those monkeys really get on my nerves," Erza said slowly as Naruto cracked his knuckles. This would be fun.

"Say Erza-chan, if you can defeat more Vulcans than me then I will buy you a strawberry cheesecake when we got back," Erza eyes instantly shone with happiness. Strawberry cheesecake was her favorite food, and Naruto buying it for her would make it even more delicious.

"Your on, Naruto-kun!" she valiantly charged towards the Vulcans with great speed. Naruto smiled a little and summoned twenty three clones who used their speed to snatch all the girls from the Vulcan while he, himself, confronted the beasts.

With her great Sword Magic, Erza easily defeated the Vulcans that tried to grab her with their dirty hands. They tired to catch her off guard by attacking from behind but Erza Re-quip her boots with swords and used that to fight. She was just as skillful. Soon enough, half the Vulcans were dead or unconscious.

Naruto was doing very well on his own with his super human strength, the blond haired mage easily knocked all the Vulcans out cold. Even matching their strength when he stopped a punch mid air or clashed fists with a Vulcan overpowering the beast with his strength.

Looking to the right, he noticed two Vulcans closing in. Opening his palms, Naruto created a Rasengan, one in each hand, and planted them into the stomachs in each. He sent them spinning away like two powerful tornadoes.

But Naruto paled instantly when he saw he had destroyed a part of the mansion. The power behind his Rasengan marred the earth with two newly carved lines. Maybe he overdid it, just it little bit.

Erza had seen how Naruto defeated the two Vulcans and scowled a little, but she would forgive him this time. There was only one Vulcan left, and it's time to test out her new armor.

"_**Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi!**_"

Erza's body began to glow with a blinding light making Naruto turn his head to the red haired girl. A pink magic seal appeared on her body.

When the light died down, Erza was standing there with her new armor. Tenrin no Yoroi was am armor with plated chest piece which, of course, covered her chest in motif of a budding flower. Erza wore a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"Wow, that was so cool!" this was the first time Naruto had ever seen Erza's Re-quip Magic, the armor made her looked like a true Angel battle maiden, "You look amazingly beautiful Erza-chan."

Erza cheeks redden a little at the praise. This wasn't the first time Naruto had praised Erza, but she never could stop blushing like a love struck girl. Shaking her head to regain her cool, Erza looked directly at the only Vulcan left and raised her sword up, and charged at the monkey. When she was close enough, Erza slashed her sword with deadly accuracy and created a deep gash on the beast's chest. The Vulcan fell to the ground unconscious

Twenty three Vulcans had been defeated in less than two minutes. However, they've destroyed the entire garden and a quarter of the mansion.

After receiving the reward for the mission, and being scowled at because they had destroyed the house and garden of the richest villager who was the one who reluctantly paid the duo. Naruto and Erza climbed onto the train, and Erza quickly fell asleep as her head rested on Naruto's shoulder, this was the first time she had summoned an armor required that much magical power and need some time to rest. Naruto had promised Erza that he would help her improve her strength to fight in that armor.

When they got back to Magnolia Town, Erza had woken up and followed Naruto out of train back to Fairy Tail. Everything seemed normal, at least normal, because Natsu was running all over the place with a bag full of fish on his back with Happy. Lisanna, using her Take-over magic, had transformed her arms into bird wings and flew above Natsu.

"Mira-chan won't like this," Naruto muttered looking at Natsu's laughing form.

"Who cares about that Bitch anyway?" Erza said finally making Naruto chuckled a little. Even though they were always fighting with each other and bad mouthed the other; Naruto knew they were very good friends, ready to gave up their life to protect the other.

"Hey, we're back!" Naruto called out to everyone and stepped into the Guild. The Guild today was just like any other day: fighting, drinking and laughing with each other. Mira was serving orders to the mage, Cana was drinking, Levy was reading a book while Jet and Droy chatted with each other beside her, Elfman like usual screamed about being a man, Gray was trying to find his clothes, Laxus looked at him and scowled and Master Makarov was sitting on the bar, drinking his beer like always.

"Oh, doing good I hope Naruto, Erza," the Guild master said smiling at them.

"Of course, master/Ojii-san!" Naruto and Erza said at the same time and quickly made their way to the bar. Now, Naruto had a promise to keep so he called out to Mira. The white haired mage seeing Naruto call out for her let out a sigh.

"What do you want Blondie?"

"A strawberry cheesecake for Erza-chan here," Erza immediately beamed at him while Mira let out a scowl in her throat, "and a bowl of Ramen for me!"

"Really Naruto-kun!" Cana said behind him, she seemed a little drunk too "I think if you could, Ramen would be the only food you would eat in your life."

"Yeah, I really like Ramen… especially when the ramen is made by someone," Naruto said smiling and the master chuckled with him. While Erza and Cana looked confused, Mira walked into the kitchen, a little too fast with cheeks as red as Erza's hair.

After a minute or two, Mira came back with a smoking bowl of ramen and a cake for Erza. The two of them quickly attacked their meal, making the Guild members roar out in laughter as watched Naruto and Erza eat their favorite food. While eating, Naruto looked at Erza and found she was licking the spoon in a very sensual way. Naruto had overheard Levy talk about Erza's fondness for smut and erotic novels, maybe she got into it a little too much.

"Naruto, I have thought about it for a while now," Makarov called out to him with a very serious look on his face. Naruto looked up from his bowl and turned to the master, "I have decided to promote you to S-Class mage."

Instantly the Guild stopped what they were doing and looked at the master in shock. Wakaba dropped his cigar because his mouth was open wide, Cana dropped her bottle beer and Levy dropped her book. Erza stopped eating and even Laxus had a shocked expression on his face, because the master had never promoted anyone before, even the previous master, Purehito. All the potential candidates for S-Class mage must go through the S-class trials at Tenrou Island, the holy ground of Fairy Tail.

Naruto dropped the chopsticks in his hand and his mouth dropped in shock. A month trying to do every A-Class job and trying to impress the master for a seat to Tenrou Island. A month training non-stop with his magic, trying to master all the magic he had and improve it to a different level. A month of hard work to be S-Class mage had been crushed down by master's idea of promoting him straight away to the S-Class position.

"W-W-What?" Naruto asked disbelief, "Ojii-san, are you serious?"

"I'm very serious about this Naruto," the master continue to say in serious tone, "even though you have only joined Fairy Tail for a month, you have proved your strength to me, and you are more than capable to take on S-Class missions. But the most important things is…"

The whole Guild, sat there in silence, waiting for the master to continue

" … is your have understood the true meaning of this guild, Fairy Tail," Makarov said with a smile "Mavis-sama had created this Guild for anyone who wanted a place to call home, to find happiness and hope. We stood together not because we wanted to be on top, it is because of the people that we called nakama. Mavis-sama had said that sentence, Master Purehito had said the same and now you Naruto, one month ago, said the same thing they had taught to each member of Fairy Tail."

Everyone looked at they master in shock, and they knew that the master was saying the truth about Naruto. They knew Naruto was really strong, stronger than even Laxus. Not only that, Naruto had a good heart, he always stood up to defend his friends and protected them no matter what happened to him. While he could be a little childish at the times, Naruto could be very mature, even more mature than some people from the older generation. And when everyone need a friend, Naruto would gladly help them.

And everyone had seen it, even Laxus… the next master of Fairy Tail sitting in front of them.

"No thanks master," Naruto said with a smile on his face, shocking everyone to the core.

The rest of Fairy Tail, had their mouths dropped wide open in shock. Becoming a S-Class mage was a great honor, and they had to do lots of missions to prove their strength and potential. The S-Class position was everyone's dream and Naruto refused it without hesitation.

Immediately, Mira and Erza, at the same time, grabbed Naruto's collar and pushed him onto the table bar. The blond haired mage began to swear uncontrollably seeing two angry girls above his face.

"You are crazy or what Naruto-kun. That was your chance to become S-Class mage, you don't know how much each one of us dreams about that. Accept it now Naruto Uzumaki or I will beat you for being a stupid!" Erza roared out in his face, now Naruto had understood what Natsu felt when he was scowled by Erza. He would never understand the red head's temper.

"Blondie, do you know how much I want to be an S-class mage? All the money you could get from it, and you with all that crazy magic within you . . . you would become one of the strongest mages in all Fiore. Don't you remember all the hard training and missions you had been doing all this month. Accept the promotion now Blondie or I will kick your ass!"

Everyone was so focused on Naruto so they couldn't see the smile on Makarov's face

"Hey hey calm down you two! It's not like I don't want to be an S-class mage!" Naruto held out his hand and smiled, "I just don't think it would be fair. Every member of our guild should fight for this position fair and square. I don't want to become an S-class mage just because I beat Laxus," 'What did you say, Uzumaki!', "and said something that the previous masters had said."

Mira and Erza looked at Naruto with wide eyes just like the rest of the Guild. They never thought Naruto would still think about them even with the most wanted thing in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, Makarov broke out in laughter making everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

"I thought you would say that Naruto," Makarov grinned, "That's why, I had decided to begin the S-class Trial a little sooner, just for you… and I have decided to call him!"

"Him?" Was the only thing in the mind of the members currently at Fairy Tail, then… instantly, everyone's mouth dropped wide opened, except for Naruto's that is.

"So, who is this Gildarts again? How come I have never heard of him before?"

Naruto turned to Mira, who currently was standing beside him with her siblings. Everyone stood outside of Fairy Tail, eagerly waiting for Gildarts. Magnolia Town had changed into Gildarts' shift. Naruto never knew Magnolia Town was complete with technological mechanisms which allow for most of its buildings to slide sideways and rise over platforms, leaving only a very large, straight road which leads from the city's entrance to Fairy Tail's headquarters. Such a peculiar measure was taken to make up for the absent-mindedness of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Ace member, who, after returning from his usual, long journeys, would accidentally walk through the town destroying private houses with his magic.

That alone would let Naruto know how strong Gildarts is.

"I joined Fairy Tail a few years ago, but I have heard about him from the older mages. Apparently, Gildarts is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, his magic is so great that what he touches anything it would turned into pieces. Even Laxus couldn't compare to what Gildarts could do," Mira answered without looking at him. Maybe she was still angry.

"Wow, I never thought someone could be that strong before!"

And then, the members of Fairy Tail began to cheer loudly when a lone person began to make his way to Fairy Tail, and Naruto finally had a good look of Fairy Tail's ace.

Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair, which was kept slicked back. Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates and around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wears loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

But Naruto could feel it when Gildarts began to approach them, the insane magical power.

"You are sweating Uzumaki," Laxus asked smirking, "Don't worry, you will get use to it soon, everyone strong enough to locate magical energy like us always feels the same when we first met Gildarts,"

"I didn't know that you cared Laxus," Naruto grinned, even though he had began to felt slightly scared now, not because Gildarts' magical power, but he was going to face Gildarts to prove that he deserved the S-Class position.

"Go to hell, Uzumaki!" Laxus cursed loudly, making Naruto smile a little. Sure, Laxus could be an asshole at times, but when at times like this, Naruto felt the other blond truly is Makarov's grandson.

"Hahaha… But I got to say, that Gildarts has great power, but very little control. He shouldn't be letting his power come off like that."

Laxus looked at Naruto, and rose an eyebrow. Sure the younger blond may be a little carefree and childish to his liking, but Laxus found Naruto to be a very good person, even though he had lost to Naruto. Laxus kind of felt he deserved it loosing to someone like Naruto

But soon, he would have his rematch with Naruto. No matter how strong Naruto was, Laxus still kept 'that' magic until the time was right.

"Hello Gildarts!"

"Ahhh, Master, how are you!" Gildarts cheerfully said and looked at the guild building, "It never changes," then, he looked to the younger generation who was standing with each other "Wow, so many new faces here!"

Naruto and the other began to sweat drop at the Fairy Tail's strongest member's action. Why were the crazy one always the strongest one again, Naruto tried to ask himself. He knew better than to judge a book by its cover. He shouldn't underestimate Gildarts no matter how carefree the man is.

"Welcome back Gildarts!" Makarov grinned a little, "Your mission is going well I hope."

"Yeah… master, I'm still working on it!" Gildarts scratched his chin, "So, who is the little guy you are talking about?"

"Naruto, come here!"

Makarov motioned Naruto to come stand next to him and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and he began to introduce the two with each other. Gildarts looked Naruto up and down and smiled a little. Even thought this Naruto wasn't in battle, he was still letting out a lot of magical power which alone could speak a lot about this little guy's power. And not only that, Master had told him about the blond's special Take-over form and how he could draw the energy of nature.

"So, Gildart-san… do you need to rest or we will begin right away?" Naruto asked confidently, he was very excited; he couldn't wait to fight someone as strong as Gildarts.

"You are very brave . . . Naruto was it?" Gildarts grinned when Naruto nodded his head, "Well, we can't fight here so lets go to my training ground in the forest, shall we?"

"Bring it on, Gildarts-san!"

* * *

So Naruto followed Gildarts to the man's training ground. He was pumped and ready to face the strongest member of Fairy Tail. The other Guild members slowly made their way to the training ground. As first, master Makarov was against that idea knowing how destructive Gildarts' magic was, but the Ace of Fairy Tail just shrugged it off saying that if they wanted to watch then Master just needed to activated the barrier which Gildarts always used when the Ace was young to protect the town if he ever used to much magical energy.

Before the fight began, Naruto had created three clones and let them sit down to collect natural energy for him. This fight wouldn't like the fight with Laxus; Naruto would need to go all out from the beginning.

"Be careful Naruto-kun and good luck!" Erza smiled to him and returned to stand behind the barrier with the guild. Naruto waved to her and then looked at Mira, who was looking away with a scowled on her face as usual.

"What… don't think I would get soft like that flat chest!"

"Nah, no need you to do that!" Naruto smiled and began to walk away, "When the fight is over, I expect ten bowls of ramen from you Mira-chan!" He ran off to the place where Gildarts was standing.

"Blondie no Baka!" Mira cursed out with a blush on her face and ran to stand with her siblings, ready to watch the fight with everyone.

When Naruto came face to face with Gildarts, a familiar feeling began to swell up inside Mira just like when the red magical energy began to appear around Naruto. Just like last time he fought with her, Naruto was using his Take-over form again.

The Guild looked to Naruto's three clones and the power he was releasing. It looked like he wanted to go all out against Gildarts.

When the master shouted out so the match could began, Naruto ran at Gildarts straight on with a Rasengan in his hand and thrust it forward, but before the energy ball could touch the ace, it quickly broke into magic energy before fading away making Naruto eyes turned wide.

"Crash Magic is my main magic, Naruto," Gildarts said to the wide eyed boy, "This is a type of Cast magic, this is the magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless. . . what are you going to do now?"

Naruto jumped up and released a torrent of kicks to Gildarts' face, but the Crash mage just blocked it all for Gildarts without him having to even try as the stood there and smiled. Naruto began to speed up his attacks but the older mage, who was much more experienced, easily dodged all the blows.

Finally having enough, Naruto land on the ground and let loose a powerful roar.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_" red energy came out of his mouth and was sent straight to the red haired mage.

Gildarts eyes turned wide open as the force behind that roar and increased his magical energy to five percent and thrust his hand out. It created a powerful crash force straight to the roar. Nullifying the roar, Gildarts was lost of words when the force passed Naruto's powerful roared and disappeared alongside.

'That meant that roar was as strong as my Crash force at that moment. What sorta demon had this kid taken-over,' was the only thought in Gildarts' head.

But before Gildarts could get ready to dodge the upcoming punches and kicks, Naruto's demonic form disappeared and his eyes returned back to their normal blue. Then he felt it, an incredible energy coming from the clones. A smirked made its way to Naruto's face when the clones disappeared and a half of the energy disappeared only to reappear right inside of Naruto. The blond's eyes began to change to what looked like the eyes of a frog.

Naruto charged to him again and punched. Gildarts used his hand to blocked it, but before he could do anything else, a powerful force slammed straight into his cheek, forcing him to step back.

"So, your Crash magic couldn't nullify the power of nature." Naruto smirked and continued to punch Gildarts with everything he had. The powerful force of the nature around him slowly forced Gildarts to his knees, blood dripping out of his mouth.

The other members of Fairy Tail watch the fight with wide eyes. While the blond maybe the only one that had attacked the most, they had never seen Gildarts being pushed down like this. Not in their lives had everyone thought they could witness this fight, especially the older generation.

"Maybe I should increase to fifty percent then!" Gildarts said and released his magical energy one more, but this time, it was incredible, never in his life had Naruto had felt something like this. The rest of the Guild eyes turned wide in shock, the power behind Gildarts' power was so great, that the younger ones like Lisanna and Natsu had to try very hard to catch their breath. A few even fell to their knees in exhaustion due to the amount of pressure. A white aura began to envelop Gildarts' body. Everybody knew that Gildarts' magical power was so great that it had become visible to the naked eyes.

The remained clone had disappeared due to the force behind Gildarts' power, and Naruto could feel the natural energy inside him began to fade away. Concentrated every thing he had left and created an Oodama Rasengan in his hand and thrust it at the strongest Fairy's body. The Rasengan began to get smaller and smaller, but by the time it made contact with Gildarts' stomach, it had turned the normal Rasengan size.

'No way… this kid…'

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted the name of his signature move. With all his might, he continued to grind the Rasengan into Gildarts' stomach, Gildarts had created a barrier layer around his stomach to protect himself from the blue ball. But the power behind it was so great that it slowly broke through his barrier.

With no other choice, Gildarts pushed his hand right in front of Naruto's chest and used his magic to created a powerful push to Naruto body, so strong that it knocked Naruto unconscious before he even felt his body being sent flying, or hear the cries of Erza and Mira, along with other members of the guild.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, expecting he would be in the guild's infirmary with a scowling Mira. But he was wrong, Naruto looked around only to see he was in some kind of sewer with water pipes everywhere on the walls. The room he was in was really large and the ground was completely covered in water.

Naruto instantly felt something coming from the dark side of the room and turned his head to look at it only to see a massive pair of crimson glowing eyes looking directly at him. Naruto asked the only question in his mind at the moment.

"W-Who are you?"

The eyes closing for a second before they opened again. A booming and very demonic voice said to Naruto; he could see the beast's fangs and teeth glowing slightly on the light.

"**After all these years, we meet again, Naruto!**"

"Uh, we know each other?"

"**She said you would loose your memories, but I didn't think it was this bad,**" the demonic voice barked and it sounded very annoyed, "**Forget it for now, we will meet again and talk more. But now, I will give you your real power back to defeat that Crash thing outside! And hey Naruto…** "

"Huh…me?" Naruto asked confused when the beast's mouth turned into a grin.

"**It's good to see you!**"

Before Naruto could asked more, he felt his consciousness slowly return back to him.

* * *

All the people in Magnolia town instantly felt an incredible magical power come from the forest. They have never felt something so great, so powerful before.

At Gildarts' training ground, every one had to cover their eyes due to the power Naruto was releasing. It was so great that the ground even began to crack, and the dirt was flying everywhere and blocking their view.

When the light died down, no one would have ever believed who they saw standd in front of them.

Naruto, stood there with his new appearance. Gis body was covered completely in some strange yellow energy like flame. Around his body, strange black marks covered most of the front side of his body, even Naruto was looking at his hand in shock, never before had he felt so powerful, like he could defeat the world with just a flick of his finger.

"What are you kid?" Gildarts asked with disbelief in his voice. This kid wasn't a normal human, even the strongest mage of the Ten Wizard Saint couldn't let out this much power.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a smirked on his face and disappeared in a flash of orange shocking everyone.

Before Gildarts could understood what happened, he felt a hard kid connect with his chest. Naruto had reappeared right in front of him and released a kick to Gildarts' chest sending the Crash mage flying at extreme speeds. Gildarts' path created a long line through the forest. Earth and dust were flying everywhere, Gildarts body even passed through his barrier and came flying with so much force that even he couldn't stopped himself. He had put everything he had on his chest to prevent the blond haired mage from doing more damage to him, but he felt that a few of his ribs had been broken by the force. Naruto sure knew how to kick, and kicked very hard as a matter of fact.

The rest of Fairy Tail had their mouths opened in shock, no one dare to say a word. Naruto just defeat Gildarts with only one kick; he had defeated the strongest member of the Guild like he was nothing but a joke.

Naruto felt something come straight at him and thrust his hand out to blocked it; he had been right, Gildarts was at his full strength and had sent a Crash force straight to Naruto, but Naruto was faster and stronger now, so he blocked it and hardly felt a thing.

'**Just what is this power?**' Naruto thought to himself. That force could destroy a mountain yet he had blocked it with just one hand.

Disappearing in a flash again to avoid a torrent of crashes was sent straight at him, Naruto reappeared in front of Gildarts who was standing with his eyes wide.

"I win!" Naruto muttered under his breath and slammed his hand to Gildarts stomach. This time completely passing through the barrier layer and knocking Gildarts out cold. Quickly catching the older mage's heavy body with a smile on his face, Naruto disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in front of everyone with Gildarts slung over his shoulder.

"So Ojii-san," Naruto asked Makarov, who was looking at him with eyes wide from shock, "I won, didn't I?"

"Yeah Naruto," Makarov slowly nodded his head "You won!"

_**Chapter 3 End**_

_**Author note: That's it, the newest chapter to you guys sorry about the extremely long wait. Let's just say that I forgot to update this chapter ^^. Thank you you all for the Review from the previous chapters.**_

_**And please Read and Review !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto's Harem (and this is final): Erza, Mira, Hisui, Kagura, Wendy(older), Jenny, Yukino.**_

_** Might add more if I felt like it or how the story process :)**_

* * *

" Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

" **_Rasengan_**" magic/jutsu.

" **Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Fairy Tail's Legend**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Demon, Titania, The Mermaid and the Princess.**_

One year later.

Sighing tiredly, Naruto sat down at the bar in the guild hall. This was the fifth SS-Class mission he had completed within four months, and so far it was harder than Naruto originally thought. All of them were one year request, and Naruto thought he lacked the power and experience to try his hand at the ten year requests and above. Besides, he doesn't want to leave the Guild for so long, this place had became more than a guild to him, it was home. But despite all that, Naruto had become famous by doing five one years request in four months, even the Magic Council had asked him to join them, and kept bugging him if not for the King of Fiore coming to the meeting and saying Naruto would be staying at Fairy Tail, or else. Just the King's warning alone wasn't a deterrent for the Magic Council; they would still try to recruit Naruto. But what shocked people the most was that the King of Fiore had defended this young mage.

After the fight with Gildarts, the Ace of Fairy Tail, Naruto had accepted the promotion and became the first S-Class mage of his generation. Well he didn't count Laxus because the lightning mage was older than most of them. Naruto's new found power was so great that he had destroyed a half of Magnolia Forest with just one kick and completely bypassed Gildarts' barrier, breaking the limit. Makarov had forbidden Naruto from using that form again saying that the form causes too much destruction and could easily kill someone not of Gildarts caliber. So on the S-Class missions Naruto went on, he only used his Sage and Demon forms even if it was a one year mission.

Around a year ago, Erza had become an S-Class mage after proving herself at the S-Class Trials, making her the second member of their generation to become S-Class. Sadly, Mira had failed the exam, and didn't seem happy about it, especially when Erza Scarlet, her rival; in more than one thing, became S-class and she didn't. To make things worse, Naruto went on mission together with Erza more and more. They became very close with each other, and Naruto could proudly say that he is the only one Erza doesn't scowl at, that was a good point, really.

But, his relationship with Mira had gotten worse with each day. How did he know? Well, once he tasted something like ice cream and small rocks in his ramen. It was still delicious as always, but if this was going to continue, he might lose his teeth because of the rocks in his bowl of ramen. Lisanna had given him advice. She told him to invite Mirajane on missions he undertook, but Mira was always too busy with her duties to go on missions with him or if she had free time, Naruto was most likely on a mission himself in a far away town. So the only times they had talked, or rather him being scowled at by her from all the injuries he accrued on his S-Class missions were at: breakfast, or lunch, or dinner or the guild's party when Natsu destroyed lesser building, or Gray didn't strip for ten minutes, or Elfman when he didn't shout out how to become a real man.

Speaking of Elfman, the big guy sulked about not being a real man when three months ago he was getting ready for his next on year job and forgot to pay for his meal because he was in such a rush.

Today, Naruto would make it up to her. He had finally saved up enough money to purchase a nice, quaint house. At first, he thought about asking Erza to help him move in, but she was too busy enjoying her strawberry cheesecake so Naruto didn't want to bother her. Mira would be a good choice, but if she was too busy then he could ask Cana, and find an opportunity later on.

"Why hello there Naruto-kun!" But the person who came out of the kitchen wasn't Mira, it was Cana Alberona, "May I have your order?"

"Huh, Cana-chan, where is Mira-chan?" Naruto asked confused. Usually, Mira was the first one to get his order, no matter how busy she is with the other members. She always shoved the other waitress out of the way to get to him.

"Oh, worried about your girlfriend already eh?" Cana teased him with a sly smirk on her face. Naruto's face turned red from the teasing. While Mira was little rough on the edges and a bad mouth and usually fought with Erza while shouting vulgar words, Naruto knew how beautiful the white haired mage is, and anyone got to be her boyfriend should feel lucky.

"W-What, she is not my girlfriend Cana-chan," Naruto nearly yelled out. That girl hated him to the heart. How could he become her boyfriend if she kept on calling him Blondie this or Blondie that.

"Whatever you say, Naruto," Cana smirked mysteriously, "And to answer your question, today Mira has a day off and has gone to do her other job."

"Other job? What other job?" Naruto asked confused. Wasn't that girl busy enough? While being a mage she had to go on missions, and then as a barmaid she had to bring food and beer for everyone for an entire day. Naruto knew that she need money to provide for her younger siblings, as a sister she might be the best older sister in the world, but as a human being she was slowly killing herself with jobs, "Is she crazy or something?"

"Yeah, she forgot to eat her breakfast this morning," Makarov smiled to Naruto and pointed his staff at the blond, "Now, Naruto, find her and make that girl eat something. She might want to keep her figure, but she won't be able to at the cost of her health."

"But Ojii-san, I don't know where she is, how can I find her?"

"Ah, she was at the beach doing something there," Lisanna giggled slightly while sitting with Happy and Natsu "You should go there fast Naruto-nii."

"Ah…" Naruto stood up with his trademark grin stretched on his face, he gave a thumb up,"I will make her eat her breakfast so wait for me everyone."

Before anyone could say anything more, Naruto had ran out of the Guild leaving a long line of smoke. When the bond haired mage was out of their sight, the guild roared out in laughter. Except for Erza, who was trying not to crushed her spoon with her teeth, 'Damn that white haired bitch, you scored this time,' Erza thought to herself

"NOW, LET'S PARTY TO THE FULLEST FOR NARUTO!" Makarov stood up and roared to the guild. Everyone instantly cheered and began their usual party, except for Erza who was thinking how to impress Naruto when he got back. 'That old hag won't have him for long' Erza smirked evilly making Gray back off to find another seat to sit at.

Only ten minutes after leaving the guild, Naruto arrived at the beach looking for Mira. Today was a very nice day and the tides were so beautiful. The was the second time Naruto had come to the beach. His first time was when he had a mission, something about jumping and diving into the ocean to search for a diamond the customer had dropped there. It took Naruto five hundred clones and four days of arduous labor to find the damned diamond. It was a mission from hell, he'd rather deal with a demon cat.

Suddenly, an excited cheer grabbed at Naruto's attention making him turn his head to the sound. He saw people on the beach gathering together to watch and cheer for something. Curiously, Naruto walked up the crowd and tried his best to get through them. There were easily a hundred or so people. He guessed at what got people so excited, maybe a dancing monkey wearing boxers?

Sadly his guess was wrong because when Naruto passed through the line his cheeks turned crimson and his mouth dropped in shock for what . . . or rather who was in front of him.

"Wow, it's Mirajane Strauss, Demon of Fairy Tail, I never thought she had it in her . . . I mean I had heard of her personality but who would have guessed she is so beautiful when she smiles like that and that figure, damn!" A random man said to his friends, his eyes glued on the girl everyone was so focused on and Naruto wasn't an exception either.

There, sitting on a large rock and leaning on the coconut tree behind her was Mirajane, the Demon of Fairy Tail, the one who always called him Blondie and scowled at him whenever she had the chance to. But this Mira was very different from the Mira he knew.

She was wearing a white two piece bikini which looked very good with her white hair and left little to the imagination. She was doing a very sexy pose for the cameraman. She was standing with one arm around the coconut tree and her other hand was on her hip, and she had her upper body pressed onto the tree. Mira was smiling very seductively to the camera, and even the one who took her picture couldn't hide the blush on his face. All the men who were standing around Naruto were cheering for her and the women were looking at her with jealousy. Mira might be only a sixteen year old girl, but she had a very curvy figure any model would kill for and any man would wish for their girlfriend.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her. Naruto was still a teenager boy you know.

Too focused on Mira, Naruto never felt some men behind him try to get a better view of Mira that shoved him a little too hard. The blond haired mage fell face first into the sand. The cheering instantly stopped, and Naruto cursed himself. He could taste the sand in his mouth and tried to spit out everything. Looking up, he saw a surprised Mira looking directly at him. Her cheeks slowly turned red for a reason, she was embarrassed maybe.

"Naruto?" maybe she was so confused that she forgot to call him Blondie, but that was a good point.

Smiling nervously, Naruto grinned brightly while sand was still in his mouth and waved to Mira.

"Hey Mira-chan… you look really beautiful in that swimsuit you know."

After the photo shoot was over, Naruto waited outside the changing room for Mira while receiving glares of jealousy from all the men at the beach. They thought Mira and he were in a relationship with each other, no matter how hard he tried to explain that it was only an accident.

"I'm done, let's go Blondie," ah… the usual name, Naruto was wondering when Mira would call him that again. The usual Mira had returned and she was as bad as ever. Really!

Mira stepped out of the changing room with her normal clothes on, the scowl was still on her face, but her cheeks were still slightly pink. She shoved a small bag to Naruto and said. "If you are a gentleman then keep this bag for me."

"Yes, Mira-Ojousama," Naruto teased a little and took the bag.

"Whatever Blondie, let's get going Blondie."

Naruto and Mira began to walk out of the beach, neither of them said a word to the other. In Mira's case, she was too embarrassed to say anything and wanted Naruto to be the one who broke the silence. About Naruto, he didn't want to anger the while haired mage more so he didn't say a thing.

But this silence began to make him feel uncomfortable so he decided to break the silence.

"So Mira-chan, what were you doing there anyway?"

"Isn't that oblivious?" Mira asked him back, glad that he was the one who talked first, "I was trying to take some pictures for the Sorcerer Magazine and become Fairy Tail's cover girl. The pay for the job is really good you know."

"Wow…Fairy tail's cover girl," Naruto grinned widely, "I wonder where I can find the magazine."

"Well, you have never read it have you?" Naruto nodded at Mira's benign smile, "Okay, this Wednesday I will buy for you a copy so don't worry, you will have the opportunity to look at my sexy body again," Mira smiled slyly making Naruto blush a little. Really, this girl lets her demon's personality take over her too much.

"And what about you, Blondie, what were you doing there, not trying to look at the real thing I hope!"

"Well, Master said you forgot to eat your breakfast," Naruto instantly remembered the reason he was here and took Mira hand in his hand, and ran to the nearest restaurant making the demon cheeks blush at the suddenly contact, "You will eat breakfast with me now, Mira-chan… job or not, you will not skip the breakfast, the most important meal of the day!"

Mira let out a sigh and smiled warmly, maybe he was an idiot who oblivious to a girl's feeling, but he was an idiot friend anyone could wish for: warm, caring and always wearing that grin on his face. Not to mention, Naruto was very powerful, handsome and had athletic body that could kill any girls just by looking at him.

At first, Mira thought her feelings for him was just her demon's personality doing. Naruto's demonic power seemed to called out for her, and she always got highly aroused when he was near him when he used that form. But after spending more and more time with Naruto, she knew that it wasn't just her demonic side that made her like him: it was his personality, his kindness and his protectiveness of his friends that made her fell for him. Mira knew that Naruto will have many girls interested in him, but she won't lose to anyone, especially to Erza Scarlet.

After finishing breakfast, Mira and Naruto decided to walk back the guild together. Naruto found out she wasn't that bad, he just need to not get on her nerves and Mira would be fine. He found Mira smile to be very beautiful, not the creepy smile she always shows him when Mira got his order at the bar. He advised her to smile more like that, and the result wasn't that bad. Mira blushed up a storm and bopped him on the head while shouting out, "Baka."

If he got the chance, he wouldn't mind being her boyfriend . . . but oh well, that day was still far away.

The next day, Mira had returned to her duty as the barmaid of Fairy Tail and continued to go on missions with her siblings. Naruto had promised her when he had the time he would go on a mission with her, and all Mira had to do was asked him and he would help her to the best of his ability.

Well, the ramen was back to normal. No more ice-cream, no more small rocks. There was only the delicious taste he so savored. Ah, good day: his favorite meal being served by a beautiful girl, found and went on an S-Class mission, returned with a few bruises because he got a little careless and being berated by Mirajane for his recklessness. What could go wrong?

"Naruto-kun … I remember you saying something about looking for a house, didn't you?" Erza finished her strawberry cheesecake and stood up and slowly made her way to the Bar where Naruto was sitting, and drawing the attention of their guild mates, especially Mira.

"Yeah, with the reward from all those S-class missions, I could easily buy a mansion, but I think a nice house is good enough for me?" Naruto smiled to her while Makarov nodded his head. S-Class mages like Naruto loved to live in a big house to flaunt their wealth and prowess but all Naruto wanted was a nice house. What a modest kid.

"So, can I help you Naruto-kun… I know some very good houses that might suit your taste," Naruto eyes instantly shone with excitement while the rest of Fairy Tail just shook their heads at their favorite mage. Naruto really could get immature most of the time, maybe he could become more childish than Natsu.

Yet… at the same time, Naruto was mature more than any of them. Sometimes, they had wondered if Naruto really was a sixteen year old boy.

"Really? Thank you so much Erza-chan," Naruto jumped out of his chair and shouted excitedly making the red haired swords woman chuckle lightly, and of course, getting a scowled from Mira.

"Wait a minutes, Blondie!" Mira shouted out and put the tray she was holding on the nearest table, "I will help you too"

"Wait a minute old hag, what about your duty?" Erza glared at Mira with a smirk on her face, "You better not drop the job like yesterday, or the guild might get lonely without you."

Cursing loudly, Mira noticed the members looking at her with big innocent eyes. Damn that Tin Can she won this time. Mira muttered curses under her breath as she took the tray back to the kitchen to find some beers for the drunk members outside, especially Cana. Erza, with a smirk on her face, watched as Mirajane retreated. Erza Scarlet, no longer the flat chest that the Demon often teased her about when they were young, had grown rapidly and were as nearly as large as Mira's now. In just a few months, Naruto would only look at her and not Mira, who would try to rape him every chance she got. Really, Erza thought that girl might have taken over a Succubus or some demon akin to that.

While walking with Naruto to every house she knew that was for sale, Erza glanced at Naruto who knew how many times. She still remembers her past, her painful past where she was a slave with her friends. And she still remembers Jellal, her first crush, and how he became an evil child. He had forced her to leave all her dear friends, or he would kill all of them. From that time, Erza had cleared all the memories about her first crush, it might be painful to remember, but a childish crush was a childish crush, which was long ago. Now, she had a boy… no a man she liked, it might be not love yet, but Erza knew when she got older, her feelings for him would change from a massive crush to love.

Naruto was kind, caring and very protective of his friends. He had stood up to Laxus to protect their pride even though they could endure it; Naruto had stood up for them when Laxus bad mouth them and asked the mage to take back those words the older blond had said about them. Erza knew he could get very childish at some points just like Natsu, but at the same time, Erza found Naruto's childish and immature nature to be very cute and fun. Yet, at the same time, Naruto could be more mature than her, or anyone from the older generation. Erza had wondered before what could happened to Naruto to mold him into the person he is today. A loving member of their family who always tried to protect them no matter what happened. Before Erza knew it she had fallen for him.

"Hey Erza-chan…how about this then," Naruto pointed to a house at the middle of the road they are walking. They looked at the information that was written on the board in front of the house.

"Well, let see … ah, six million Jewels, a good price. Six rooms with a nice bath room, a bedroom large enough to put a king side bed in there, a kitchen and dining room which are connect with each other. A big living room for twenty guests and a bedroom for guest if you had someone who wanted to stay at your house overnight, and a free room to do what ever you want. Wow, this is perfect Naruto, and the front view is directly facing our guild's building," true to her world, the front side of the house was looking straight at the Guild's building which they could see from here, and if he could, Naruto could make a window in his bedroom. Each time woke up in the morning and opened the window, the first thing he would see would be his home, his family,

Perfect house, perfect life, perfect job.

After paying the former owner of the house, Naruto had decided to buy some supplies for himself. Erza gladly helped him with moving the supplies into his new house. She had Re-quip her clothes to a maid outfit. Holding a broom in hand, she had cleaned the house for Naruto while humming a soft tune and smiling brightly. Naruto had found her costume to be very cute and it suited her well, especially when she wasn't acting like a very strict person who often criticized the bad behaviors and habits of the other guild members. They apologized fearing the invocation of Erza's wrath. Smilingly slightly, Naruto went back to work and found the best place to put his flat screen television.

It took Naruto and Erza four hours to finish their work. By now, the house looked absolutely new and clean. All the supplies had been properly put in the right place, and while Naruto didn't know why he had bought a king size bed, sleeping should be more comfortable.

Naruto escorted Erza to Fairy Hills, the female dorms, and was amazed to find out Erza rented five rooms there each room costing five hundred thousand Jewels a month. He heard rumors saying she had more than two hundred sets of armor piled in her rooms and a few in her storage dimension.

"Thank you Erza-chan, for helping me," Naruto said to the Re-quip mage making her blush a little at the attention.

"No problem, Naruto-kun," Erza smiled. What she did next surprised Naruto, she placed a soft hand on his right cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. Her lips were really soft. Dumbfounded, Naruto numbly rubbed the spot were he was kissed. She pulled back slowly, a small smile appeared on her face. Like Naruto's, Erza's cheeks were red.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" Erza said and opened her door taking a step in her dorm room. Her heart was thumping like crazy against her chest.

Naruto stood there for nearly ten minutes. His brain tried to absorb what just happened to him. Shaking his head a little, he kept his cool by slapping himself. Stretched on his face was a big grin; he quickly ran home all the while shouting excitedly.

The next morning, Naruto saw Erza standing outside his house. She was waiting for him. A little surprised by the girl's action, Naruto shrugged it off. They walked to Fairy Tail together which was a bad move, because the moment he stepped into the building Mira, who saw Erza and him walking together, roughly threw a chair at him. Erza lunged at Mira with her Kureha no Yoroi and Mira transformed into her full Satan Soul to dodge the attack. Mira returned the favor with a flurry of kicks and punches. Soon enough another brawl erupted inside the hall.

Naruto stood up and rubbed his head, Mira had thrown the chair a bit too hard. Slowly making his way to the request board, Naruto chose a job without looking because his mind was still foggy and stamped it himself. Mira looked like she really wanted to kill him if it weren't for Erza holding her back.

When Naruto finally got to the train station, he mind was finally clear and he began to read the mission. He paled instantly.

_A-Class Request:_

_Reward: Five hundred thousands Jewels_

_Please help me to deliver the document to the guild master of Mermaid Heel, and please remember that Mermaid Heel is the guild for girls only. They really don't want to see a male come near their guild. So please… it has to be a female mage to do this mission … I repeat, a female mage to do this mission_

_And please don't try to use Transformation Magic. They had a spell for detecting illusions._

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed aloud after receiving the document from the secretary. He was lucky she didn't know much about the mission or else she wouldn't have handed it over.

Naruto stood in front of the guild Mermaid Heel and gulped slightly. This was the infamous Mermaid Heel, a guild restricted for woman only, who never let males wander the perimeter. There was a rumor about a man who tried peeking on the guild and was never seen again.

Not taking his eyes off of the guild, Naruto was so worried about the mission that he never saw the shadowy figure of a black haired girl jump from the guild's rooftop. She smashed her sword's sheathe right on his head, and knocked him out cold.

Waking up, Naruto heard the hushed whispering of girls around him. A few things came to his mind at the moment.

Firstly, he had been attacked by a swords woman from behind. He had been distracted. Mira would kill him if she knew.

Secondly, he was in a guild for strictly females.

And finally, he was in big trouble.

Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing Naruto saw was the heated glare from a pair of cold hazel eyes. Her eyes were even more scary than Erza's. The owner of the eyes was a girl with long, straight purple hair that fell to the middle of her back. Two bangs perfectly framed her face. The girl donned an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar which opened to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket were tucked into a pair of white wrist high gloves. Covering her legs were a pair of black tights which were tucked into a pair of knee high boots. A short, white frilled skirt covered her thighs. She wore a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow pointing straight up. The girl was very beautiful.

Around her, the members of Mermaid Heel had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Uh… hello," Naruto tried to start a conversation with them. The hazel eyed girl pointed the tip of her sheathe sword at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to deliver a document for the guild master."

"Liar. We checked your clothes for any weapon," the girl continued to glare at him, "and we didn't find it. The only thing we found was this," the girl took out Naruto's scroll from behind her back.

"Um, I store my equipment in there," Naruto smiled warmly trying to placate the girl. While she didn't show it, he could feel the anger boiling inside her.

At his smile, the girl smashed her sheathe at his cheek. It hurt like hell.

"Ouch… what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto shouted. The girls were really strong, maybe as strong as Mira and Erza.

"Don't try to flirt with me," she glared, "I'm familiar with your types. Using sweet talk and a flirting smile to lure girls to you before you use them like toys!" He now understood why the others looked at him with disgust. This guild, Mermaid Heel, was the same as Fairy Tail. The saw the hidden pain behind the girl's eyes as she spoke.

"I apologize for that," Naruto said "if you could untie me then I will show you the document."

"And return your weapons to you before you slaughter us or beat us and use us as toys?" a blue haired girl yelled, "Kagura-san we should throw him into the streets after taking all of his clothes off to humiliate him just like the last peeping tom." Naruto was worried, If that's how they handle the man then no wondered he disappeared. He left the town due to embarrassment.

"No… we will do more than that," Kagura said, her voice dripping with hatred, "but first take off his clothes."

"Wait .. wait .. let me explained, wait!" Naruto yelled and struggled against the rope. But something was holding him back, his body felt extremely heavy.

'Gravity manipulation?' his eyes widened when he realized why he felt so heavy, 'I have to use Sage Mode now or . . . or . . .'

Before anyone could move, the guild's doors were busted opened. A group of mages stormed through grinning like maniacs. Their eyes clouded lasciviousness.

"We are Bull Fighter and we are here to take back what's rightful ours," The biggest and ugliest mage demanded. He brought his mace forward and pointed it to the girls. Kagura was enraged but Naruto could feel she was scared. Scared of those mages hurting her friends and her. Deciding it was time to interfere, Naruto closed his eyes and began to gather natural energy.

"What do we going to do now Kagura?" A girl asked fearfully, "Our mistress isn't here, how can we defeat them?"

"Calm down, Beth," Kagura trying to clam her friend's nerves, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise you that." Gripping her sword, Kagura bravely stepped forward. She was determined to protect her friends no matter what.

"So… what do you want young lady?" Ugly Mage Number One asked in a perverse tone. Looking Kagura up and down, "I would consider sparing the other girls, if you worked for us… for someone as young as you, you have a very good figure."

"SHUT UP!"

Kagura screamed and slashed her blade at the leader. He merely brought up his mace and blocked the blow making the hazel eyes girl's eyes widen in shock and fear. The girls screamed in worry for Kagura when the mage caught the girl's throat in a vice grip and lifted her above the ground.

"You woman are too weak to be mages!" He began to trail his hand up her slender body, "Like you, with a body likes this you should be at your proper . . ."

Before the mage could finish his speech, a blur shot at him and knocked the wind out of his chest. The large man was sent barreling away.

As Kagura was falling and about to hit the ground, Naruto jumped and caught her in the classic bridal style before landing on a table. He glanced at the girl in his arms who was peering at him with wide, frightened eyes. He smiled warmly at her, the smile she had dubbed a 'flirting smile', her cheeks began to flush red.

"Boss! Who the hell are you kid?" Ugly Mage Number Two shouted at his leader and turned his head to glare at Naruto. The other mages of this ragtag group pulled out their weapons or readied their magic.

"Naruto Uzumaki, mage of Fairy Tail," Naruto replied confidently making the crude group pale instantly. Even the girls of Mermaid Heel were shocked. They have heard about him, on the strongest mage in all of Fiore, he became an S-Class mage when he was just fifteen years old, and possibly the youngest in history. Not only that, he also had a special connection with the King of Fiore which no mage had achieved before. The younger mages looked up to him and the older mages inspired to be like him. Young, handsome and powerful, and not only that, they heard Naruto also had an amiable personality. With his caring personality, hi is the dream of girls unlike other mages of similar stature.

And the girls of Mermaid Heel cursed aloud and shuddered a little. To think that just a few minutes ago they were ready to humiliate one of the most strongest and famous mages in all of Fiore. He could defeat all of them with his hands tied behind his back especially considering that they didn't have a single S-Class mage in their midst with the exception of the guild master. But she had to left early this morning to attend a council meeting.

With the unwanted intruders, their legs became weak. Their hands quivered, and they began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Well?" Naruto asked dangerously as magic seals began to appear around him. Naruto even leaked out a little bit of his magical energy to prove his point just enough so everyone could feel it, "If you came here to hurt them . . . then you guys will have to get past me first."

"This is not over Mermaid Heel!" The Ugly Mages Group cursed immediately and left the guild, but not before forgetting to collect their boss. They could handle the weak, frail group of girls that was Mermaid Heel. But with a mage from Fairy Tail, no matter what class he or she was, is highly dangerous especially if the mage was Uzumaki Naruto, an S-Class mage.

When the group disappeared over the horizon, Naruto gently placed the girl in his arms, Kagura, on the ground. Gathering his natural energy, Naruto scanned Kagura's neck and sighed in relief when he didn't any residue hand prints.

Seeing Naruto stare so intently at her, Kagura blushed furiously.

"Well, it looks like you aren't in injured," Naruto smiled.

"Why did you help us?" She asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the blond boy in front of her. While he didn't look that much older than her, he was vastly more powerful, "We were going to humiliate you minutes earlier. I even smashed you with my sheathe two times . . . so why?!"

"Hey, it was only a misunderstanding, so no need to worry about that.," the blond haired teen grinned, "I couldn't just sit by and watch you girls get bullied by those mages."

Kagura kept her eyes on Naruto. A small smile and blush appeared on her face; she bowed deeply to Naruto, confusing Naruto with her actions.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama."

After clearing the air about the misunderstanding and the accident, the member of Mermaid Heel had warmed up to Naruto and had invited him to stay at the guild's building for lunch, a thank you for protecting them. They found Naruto was different from the males they knew from the past. Mermaid Heel was a home to them. It was usual for girls to be looked down upon by male mages so they flocked to Mermaid Heel to prove their worth. They could be just as good if not better than male mages. Naruto understood their intentions and gave them some tips for improvement. He told them about Erza and Mirajane, the most powerful girls in Fairy Tale. If those two could become stronger than most men then they could too.

Naruto had entrusted the document entitled in his mission to Kagura. The master had yet to return so he gave it to Kagura. He would take the reward later; all they needed to do was send it straight to him at Fairy Tail.

After finishing lunch, Naruto decided he should get back to the guild. So he quickly made his way to the train and Kagura escorted him there. The kind girl even bought him the ticket and sat with him at the bench until the train arrived.

"Naruto-sama… will we meet again?" Kagura asked quietly. She sounded a little sad; Kagura had become really fond of the youth. He had protected her from that mage and her guild. When they wanted to humiliate them, Naruto didn't get angry and even helped them to fix the door that the group of mages had broken.

"Don't worry about that Kagura," Naruto smiled brightly with assurance, "We will meet again, if not tomorrow then some other day. I promise you that."

"Naruto-sama about the things that mage said. Do you really think I'm weak?"

Naruto stood up and slowly made his way to the purple haired girl. He crouched on one knee in front of Kagura and placed a sole hand on her shoulder. The Mermaid looked at him in with surprise.

"Kagura, do you have anyone important to you?"

Kagura slowly nodded her head while still looking at Naruto. She thought of her guild mates, her master . . . and her brother, Simon.

"When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they become truly strong!" Naruto said "They can call you weak all they want… but if keep on trying to become stronger and stronger to protect those you cherish than you have become stronger and better than they say you are. So Kagura, remember your friends and the people you care about when you are training and fight okay? I'm sure you will become as strong as I am soon."

The train had finally arrived and Naruto stood up. He got on the train and waved good bye to the swords woman while looking for a seat on the train as it began to move.

Kagura just sat there with her hand still raised. Her hazel eyes still fixated on the moving train.

Slowly, she stood up and began to walk back to her guild. She couldn't clear her mind of a certain blond haired mage.

* * *

At three o'clock Naruto arrived at the guild and had expected some ramen from Mira only to find her fighting with Erza while shouting vulgarities. As usual, everyone in the guild was frantically brawling especially Natsu and Gray who ere rolling back and forth on the ground exchanging blows and beating the hell out of each other. Happy was happily sitting on the table munching on fish while Lisanna, sat giggling, observed the two boys.

"Well … good day Ojii-san?" Naruto called out to the Master who just got back from a council meeting and was sitting on the table drinking his beer.

"Ah, Naruto…as usual, rubbish after rubbish," He smiled to Naruto and then muttered a few strange words.

Before Naruto could sit down and call for Mira, the guild door was abruptly pushed open by a visibly exhausted Macao who stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Macao? What's wrong?"

"The King… and his daughter… will be at the front doors of our guild in less then ten minutes!" Macao shouted at last through ragged breathes.

There were a few seconds of silence.

Instantly, every single members of Fairy Tail, even the master and Laxus, began to clean the guild. No one knew why the King of Fiore was going to visit their guild, but they were the first guild in the history books to receive an exclusive visit from the royal family. However, they could not let his majesty and the princess see the mess that was their guild.

True to Macao words, after ten minutes, they could hear the thunderous footsteps of hundreds of knights marching outside in the streets of Magnolia town. The master followed by Naruto, Laxus and Erza quickly made their way to the front and waited for the King.

A chariot slowly made its way to them, the symbol of Fiore gleamed brightly on the chariot.

"Well what a surprise isn't it, Uzumaki," the lightning mage said from beside Naruto, "the King is visiting our guild. Why do I the feeling that you have something to do with this?"

"Trust me Laxus," Naruto nodded his head "I have that exact same feeling."

"First, the Kings protects you in front of the council and now this," Laxus said smirking, "You are just full of surprises."

"Well… that's Naruto-kun for you," Erza smiled to the blond haired boy who smiled nervously back.

No doubt the king was here to meet him, but why was Hisui here? To tell the truth, it had been a long time since he last saw her, so he was glad he had the opportunity to meet her again.

The chariot stopped right in front of the Guild, Arcadios quickly made his way to the door and opened it. The king, Toma E. Fiore, stepped out and then his daughter, the princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore.

"Hello Fairy Tail," the short king walked up to and greeted Makarov, "Long time no see, Makarov-san, the last time we met was at that council meeting wasn't it?"

"Yes, Fiore-sama … it has certainly been a while," Makarov smiled to the king and motion his hand to Fairy Tail's building, "Please, come in. Everyone is waiting for you and your daughter."

"The pleasure is mine," The king smiled cheerfully, and followed Makarov.

Naruto turned his head to the princess of Fiore and found that she had matured a lot since the last time he had met her. The girl's hair was longer and her body had more curves than the Hisui from two years ago. But the most glaring difference was that she wore her mother's necklace. The priceless piece of jewelry suited her nicely.

"Hisui-sama," Naruto attempted to bow to the princess, but before he could the princess surprised him by running up Naruto and engulfing the youth in a tight hug. Laxus' and Erza's eyes widened at the princess' action. The other members of the guild, looking from inside, dropped their mouths in shock.

"I had missed you so much, Naruto-kun" Hisui cried. Tears began to form by the corner of her eyes.

"Wow … Uzumaki, I didn't know that you were such a playboy," Laxus smirked and said loud enough for only Naruto to hear, "Our girls I could understand, but a princess . . . seriously?"

"Shut up, will you," Naruto scowled at the older blond, "but wait… playboy, what do you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself, Uzumaki," Laxus waved goodbye to him and returned inside the guild with Erza while the red haired girl looked at the princess in jealousy.

"Whatever," Naruto just shrugged it off and pulled himself out of Hisui arms. He smiled at her, "Hisui-sama, please calm down, you are a princess!"

"I don't care. I missed you, you know?" Hisui said and then she smiled at him, "You have changed a lot Naruto-kun. You have become even more handsome than before."

"Thank you, Hisui-sama," Naruto smiled brightly at the praise, "{lease come in, and welcome to Fairy Tail, Hisui-sama."

Naruto led Hisui inside of the building while Mira was giving him the evil glare and the men threw him jealous looks. He guessed that a normal mage walking with the princess of Fiore wasn't the thing you could see nowadays. Beside, Naruto felt kind of happy when he saw Hisui smiling so brightly, so different from the princess two years ago.

While the king was chatting with their master, Naruto had introduced Hisui to everyone from his guild. After the older generation, Naruto led her to the younger group and began to introduce her to everyone. Hisui found Erza, while the girl was kind of cold to her, the red haired mage is a nice girl, and the princess was looking forward to knowing more about Erza. However, the white haired girl, Mirajane, had given her a cold shoulder and was the scariest person of the group. Hisui had heard about this girl from the Sorcerer Magazine; she was Fairy Tail's demon and was going to become cover girl for them. Hisui felt a little jealous at her beauty and figure. Next were Mira's siblings who she found very friendly with her, especially Lisanna. Then she got to know a super cute talking cat sitting on Natsu's head munching a raw fish. The cat 'aye' was so cute that Hisui just wanted to scream out and hug the blue cat to death. She would have if not for his best friend, Natsu, stopping her. Then she introduced herself to Cana Alberona and Levy Mcgarden. But the last one, Gray Fullbuster had introduced himself to her with only his boxer on.

As Hisui was beginning to think that the guild was very different from how Naruto had described, Natsu lunged at Gray with a flaming fist.

"Hey Ice Princess, don't strip in front the princess!" Natsu roared out and punched Gray who flied straight to the table where a group of older mages were sitting.

"OI, WHO DID THAT?" Wakaba yelled and picked up his chair and threw it at Natsu when he saw the Salmon haired boy was laughing like crazy. He missed, and the chair had been sent straight to Mira's head.

A dark aura slowly appeared around her and she stood up. Grabbing Natsu by the scarf, she threw the boy at Wakaba. The guild quickly erupted in another rowdy brawl. Gray assaulted Natsu while the dragon slayer retaliated. Mira and Erza lunged at each other while shouting obscenities. Cana just picked up her giant barrel and drank to her heart's intent.

The knights outside looked at Fairy Tail in shock. Even Arcadios was looking at them with wide eyes. Never before had they seen a Guild like this, fighting with each other with everything they had. The master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, looked ready to jump right into the middle of the action. The King just laughed jovially.

Hisui looked around the guild. Sure they were beating each other up, but they were laughing and smiling on the meanwhile. Though it sounded a little crazy, this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Everyone seemed so happy, so full of life.

A mage crashed into their table and was ready to stand up to continue until Hisui picked a bottle up and smashed it right on top of his head. The guild quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at the princess in shock. Even Naruto, who was sitting next to Hisui was looking at the princess with wide eyes.

"I really want to do that … and it felt great!" The princess brought her broken bottle up to the air and shouted out. The Guild quickly broke out in laughter and cheers for the princess of Fiore with all their might. Soon, in the hand of each Fairy Tail member, the King and Arcadios was a mug of beer. Hisui had a cup of water; she couldn't drink alcohol, so she accepted the substitute.

Everyone around Magnolia could hear a roar of happiness come from Fairy Tail that night.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

_**End chapter 4**_

_**Author's note: this is it, the next chapter of my stories, sorry about the wait. I hope I did good at the screen between Naruto and the girls.**_

_**Again, I'm looking for a beta reader, anyone could help me I would be very thankful.**_

_**Please READ and Review.**_

* * *

_** My's note: Hey it's Yagami Nguyen here, sorry but this is not Tina, she still recovering and already have this chapter planed out so why not help my sister update it for you guys, neh? :)**_


End file.
